


When the lightning strikes

by The_Tiny_Blue_Paradox



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tiny_Blue_Paradox/pseuds/The_Tiny_Blue_Paradox
Summary: It has passed five years since everything started. But, for Luisa, it has passed five years since everything ended, since Rose died. Their plans of running away together burnt with an impaled Rose. Luisa traveled around the world, running from her family, from her past, from the ghosts Miami had, and for five years, it was enough, but Rafael called her, and Luisa returns to Miami for a month. First, the flashbacks of her and Rose haunt her, but then a similar face comes back, with a promise to keep: Make theirs the greatest love story of all the time.
Relationships: Luisa Alver & Rose Solano, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The pink alarm clock in Anna and Ellie's room was set at 3 A.M. when Petra got up. She wrapped herself in a red robe, left the bedroom quietly, and, slowly, approached the living room. Petra locked the doors of the bedrooms from her apartment, and, now, filled with nervousness and staring at the locked drawer of the tv rack, where she kept her loaded gun, she waited for her guest.  
Earlier that day, when Petra and her gun were at her office, she told J.R. about her decision to host that new guest and explained her reasons to do it so  
\- It was a secret, J.R. - she said - That is why I couldn't tell you before.  
J.R. hugged Petra. She was excited and happy regarding her choice. However, only a part of that speech was honest. J.R didn't know Petra's real intentions with that guest. That was, in fact, the secret she would keep from her whole family. Petra just was not sure if it was to protect them or herself.  
If it all backfired, then Petra would put everything she fought to conquer in the past years at risk. But some situations were worth the danger, and, as the clock ticked monotonously, Petra thought about her family and how she was that for them.  
Suddenly, a car headlight irradiated inside the room. The mysterious black car parked in front of the hotel.  
It was a small car driven by an old and angry man who held a burning cigarette outside his window. In the backseat, a woman silhouette touched her large beige hat to hide her face from the distracted driver while her eyes looked at the hotel facade with a grieving melancholy only known by broken hearts.  
Petra approached the porch and looked outside. She could see the smoke dissipating on the air as if she saw little clouds running away from their origin until it vanishes in the dark sky. It was not a long time ago since Petra last felt like that, but she could find her happiness and a place she could belong, but some recent events were jeopardizing it. Hopefully, her visitor would change that, and Marbella would go back to the safe place that it has been for the past five years.  
After the cigar burnt out, the driver became impatient with his passenger. He looked at her seriously through the rearview and began to tap his fingers loudly on the car wheel, hoping she would realize she needed to get out of his car. However, the woman was not paying enough attention to understand even the most obvious signs he dropped.  
It has been five years since the last time the woman was in Miami - and, honestly, at her best self -, and several things have changed since then. Now, as she looked at the Marbella facade, the woman allowed herself to get absorbed in memories she longed so hard to forget but so purely missed.  
A cell phone beeped a few minutes later, and the woman came back to reality almost automatically. With a sad smile on her face, the woman paid and thanked the driver for the pleasant trip. The man grabbed the money angrily, mumbled some rude words, and left.  
As soon as the car left, Petra rushed herself to go downstairs. While waiting on Petra, the woman could not bear to look at the Marbella anymore, so she looked at the dark sky with pain in her eyes, almost as if she had remembered an old love that went away.  
Perhaps she did. I mean, it was cold for a summer night, and the atmosphere carried an unspoken magnetism made to seduce lonely people, just like her. It was just like Rose, on the night they first met at the bar.  
\- These lights remind me of the pool on the night we met. What do you think?  
The ocean lights filled their tiny room of the submarine with shades of blue as if the porthole was their private kaleidoscope. It was their first-month anniversary at the submarine, and Rose and Luisa were on the double bed after a whole morning of lovemaking. Luisa had her legs wrapped around her lover while Rose rested her head on her naked torso, and their toes touched each other just like on their first date.  
Although they were inside a submarine, halfway around the world and 20,000 leagues under any sign of life other than each other, Luisa and Rose both felt like those moments together were a glimpse of the life they could have had if, you know, everything was different.  
\- Yes! Oh, I have not noticed - said Luisa looking at the reflections on the wall. - It seems so magical  
\- So was that night, Lu. Do you remember it?  
\- How could I forget, Rose? The fireworks, us by the pool, us in that bathroom - Luisa giggled, and her left hand spread her way down to Rose's breasts.  
\- Oh, that disgusting bathroom- mumbled Rose, rolling her eyes.  
\- You in that red dress - continued Luisa - Do you still have it?  
\- Why? Do you like it?  
\- Well, it is because of that dress that I had the best moments of my life - said Luisa, softly petting her ginger hair.  
\- You are my weakness, Lu, do you know that? - said Rose, starting to kiss her thigh.  
Luisa shuddered and unwrapped Rose.  
\- What is wrong? - asked Rose, stopping kissing Luisa and facing her lover.  
\- Well, you put me into a mental institute and killed my father, and I am your weakness? - said Luisa outraged.  
\- Lu! - Rose held her face with her both hands - Of course, you are! I had my entire life planned. I would marry a rich man, use his business as a way to hide mine. But then I saw you, Luisa. In that first moment when our eyes met, I thought two things: The first one was that I needed to focus on my plans, and you looked just the right person to ruin them all.  
\- So romantic. What was the second one?  
\- Replan everything and include her on every single one of them. Never let her go because you never know when lightning is going to strike. Of course, - said Rose playing with Luisa's hair - at the time, things seemed to be easier to keep you than it was, but I did my best that I could with the cards we had to give you the great love story of all time. I would die for you in a heartbeat. There is nothing I would not do for you. I love you, Luisa.  
\- Really?  
\- Lu, I am yours. I could not be of anyone else.  
Rose kissed Luisa softly on the lips.  
\- You are late! - screamed Petra, opening the front door.  
Luisa came back to reality. She smiled at the sky one more time, whispered a gentle - I miss you -, and grabbed her handbag from the floor. She hugged Petra tight.  
\- We need to go! - Petra quickly led herself to her office, and the woman followed her.  
The hotel was with the lights off. There was nobody in the lounge or at the reception. Petra never allowed her hotel guests to check-in so late at night because, honestly, she was enjoying the idea of being the owner of Marbella, the family hotel, and not the owner of Marbella, the murder hotel with shady schemes and suspicious guests. But once Luisa called asking to book a room, Petra had no other choice than to open an exception.  
You see, Jane has published her second novel called Snow Falling, and it soon became one of the greatest telenovelas from the new century. After that, the Miami Police department wrote a biography book about Sin Rostro, including many private details about her relationship with the Solano family, mainly about her affair with her step-daughter. Luisa Alver instantly became the woman under the spotlight in Miami, judged by everybody for A) wrongly inseminating Jane with the wrong sperm or B) falling deeply in love with a crime lord.  
\- How are you doing? - asked Luisa while Petra checked her in.  
\- Things are great. Marbella has just been elected the best hotel for the fifth year in a row, and the twins are doing great at school. The principal told J.R and me that we should consider skipping them to 6th grade.  
\- That is amazing! Rafa must be proud of them.  
\- Yeah, but we are still thinking about it. Rafael said we need to talk with Jane. We need to see how Mateo reacts to it. They don't want to create a rivalry between him and the girls - Petra said, hiding her anger, but Luisa had noticed.  
\- Oh, Jane! She always finds her way into other people's business, am I right? - Petra didn't say anything, but she laughed while playing with her blonde hair.  
-Wow! Look at this! - said Luisa, holding Petra's right hand - That is a beautiful engagement ring! Congratulations, Petra. - the brunette hugged the blonde.- I am so happy for you!  
\- Thank you, Luisa. You know, you are the first one in the family to know this!  
\- Really? I am honored to hear. - Luisa smiled - Girl, tell me everything! Who proposed to who? How was it?  
\- I proposed to her last Tuesday. It was ridiculous. I got on one knee, and I made a speech about how I loved her and how I wanted to be with her forever, and then she said: Babe, it is five in the morning. Just put the ring on my finger and go back to bed!  
\- That sounds like her. - laughed Luisa.  
\- After I woke up, she had prepared a special breakfast because she felt her answer was too cold. If I have to be honest, Luisa, I wanted to propose to her sooner with flowers, balloons, but, you know. - Petra took a pause - Marbella demanded a lot of my attention.  
\- And not because past Tuesday was the last episode of Evil Petra.  
\- Yeah. There was also that. Not because of J.R. She says she loves me, the good, the bad, and the ugly. And I believe her I do, but I can't do it to her. When we go out, I never know if people are looking ugly at us because we are holding our hands or because they think I am that self-centered, heartless bitch Jane wrote in that book. - Petra took a pause and gave Luisa a card key from room 1007 to Luisa - Enjoy your stay at Marbella!  
\- I sure will. Thank you, Petra. For everything.  
\- Hey, we are family! And how are you doing?  
\- Well, I am just like you, minus the part of having a person that loves me despite the good, the bad, and the ugly. But, hey, at least, I am not drinking!  
\- That is amazing! Luisa. Are five years sober?  
\- Yeah. I mean, it will be five years on July 4th. I thought if I had to have a fresh start, then why not when it all began? It seemed appropriate. She always cared about my sobriety, you know?  
\- We care about your sobriety - Petra held Luisa's hand and kissed her forehead gently. - The girls are super excited to see auntie Luisa face to face!  
Although they were never close while sisters-in-law, once the telenovela Snow Falling started, Petra and Luisa found in each other a supportive friendship that they have never had before.  
On the day the first episode was released, Luisa texted Petra hello, which took two weeks for the blonde to reply with a thumb up emoji. A few months later, while driving the twins to school, Petra listened on the radio to the announcement about Sin Rostro's book, and she invited Luisa for brunch to talk.  
Their friendship began just like that. Petra and Luisa could go weeks without talking to each other, but they would always be there for each other.  
\- Listen - said Petra once they arrived at the room - The girls and I always have breakfast at 8. You can join us if you want. Ellie and Anna would love to see you before dinner. They freaked out when I told them you were coming.  
-Well, I will think about it.  
\- Please, do. Have a nice night, Luisa. See you tomorrow.  
Petra closed the door, and Luisa looked at the hotel room. It was a large and blue room with a beautiful porch and a pool view. Luisa had been in this room before. Many times, actually, always with Rose.  
As Luisa was unpacking her clothes and putting them inside the wardrobe, she looked around and realized that it was the same room Rose was in the night before her wedding with Emilio, the awful night they broke up. The delight night when they first said love you.  
Rose had dinner with the wives of some friends of Emilio at the Marbella lounge pool earlier that night. The dull trophy wives discussed silly things on their tedious routine while Rose stared at the door, waiting for Luisa to show up and rescue her of that massive boredom with subtle touches under the table and seductive looks.  
Although Rose felt obligated to drag Luisa into the corner and angrily complained about her presence whenever she saw her at any related-to-the-wedding event, Rose believed that everything could become better if only Luisa were with her. And, by now, nothing would make the future Mrs. Solano happier that ended that night feeling Luisa on her sweaty naked body while they both share a passionate kiss.  
But after the young waiter brought the deserts and started to strip himself around Rose, the soon-to-be trophy wife wondered if Luisa had finally accepted the end of their affair and wished that, wherever Luisa was, she wasn't drinking. Luisa deserved a type of happiness that Rose could never provide her. Luisa deserved happiness, stability, someone to hold her hand when things got hard. Rose had a long list of crimes and countless schemes. Rose could not be with Luisa when things got tough. She could only make them worse because she was not the person Luisa deserved. Perhaps, she would never be able to be.  
As she came back alone to her bedroom, whistling Your Woman by White Town, Rose kept thinking about Luisa and how severely she wanted to see her that night. Maybe she would call Luisa to her room later, although she should not do it. It was hard to think clearly when Luisa was in her sheets, and she needed to be thinking straight - pun intended - by tomorrow morning.  
\- Hey you. - said a voice after Rose closed the door.  
\- What the hell, Luisa? - asked Rose confused with the candle lights and Luisa wearing a blue wool overcoat - What are you doing here?  
-My dad came to my room a few hours ago. He was looking for the red suitcase he lent me in Paris. You see, Rose, my dad is going to the Bahamas for his honeymoon. - Luisa took a pause - The wedding was rescheduled for tomorrow night, by the way - she looked serious at Rose as if she was waiting for an explanation, but Luisa continued before the ginger could even open her red lips - Weird, am I right? Because you were with me this Saturday and you didn't mention it. And as far as I can remember about that day, I was the one with a full mouth, not you, Rose.  
\- Luisa. I am sorry! I didn't know how to tell you!  
\- I didn't finish, Rose. After that, he asked me if I could help Linda to organize your bachelorette party- said Luisa. - So I thought, why should I help Linda organizing a stupid party filled with male strippers if I know what you want. - Luisa pushed Rose into a chair - I hope you enjoy it.  
\- Luisa, THIS is not what he meant when he said it!  
\- I don't care, Rose! Bachelorette parties always have a passionate mistake. And I know that I just happen to be your favorite. - she said the last part in a sexy voice.  
\- You are not a mistake - Rose touched her cheek. Luisa smiled, pressing her right knee on Rose's legs and biting her lower lip - But this is a huge mistake.  
\- Shh. - Luisa placed her finger on her lips. With her tongue, Rose moved the finger inside her mouth and sucked it.  
Rose placed her hand on Luisa's back, and she pulled her close. Luisa sat on her lap tenderly, and, for almost a whole minute, they kept contemplating each other, slowly, Rose leaned on, and they started to kiss. Rose kissed her soon-to-be former lover with an overwhelming urge while grasping her body to be as close to hers as possible. Those lips were addicting, and she wouldn't dare to let them go. But neither would Luisa. Their heartbeats were aligning in the same frequency, and as the younger woman removed her coat, Luisa thought that moment would last forever. But Rose stopped kissing when she felt the wool coat touching her arm skin.  
\- No. Lu. I - Rose dressed the coat on Luisa once again - We can't be - she intertwined their fingers - Wait, Luisa, why are you not wearing your engagement ring?  
\- No, I did not come here to talk, Rose. - Luisa removed her coat entirely, revealing that she was wearing nothing but lingerie under it, and threw it on the other side of the room. Luisa gradually started to unbutton her shirt and kissing her breasts  
\- Luisa! I will get married tomorrow - said Rose, grabbing her both hands - With your father, Luisa!  
\- Shh - whispered Luisa, kissing her neck. - Just stop talking, Rose! - said Luisa, kissing her lips  
\- Luisa, have you been drinking? - said Rose, closing her shirt.  
\- Really? - she said, outraged - That is ridiculous, Rose! I came here to make raw, passionate, desperate love with you, and you are asking If I drank something? Unbelievable! I am going - Luisa tried to put her feet on the ground, but Rose grabbed her waist before she could even move.  
\- You are not going anywhere until you talk to me! - said Rose - I beg you, Lu! Please! What happened to you?  
\- Have I been drinking? What do you think? Of course, I have been drinking, Rose! I am having my worst week ever! What else should I have done?  
\- You should have called me, Luisa!  
\- Oh yeah? And may I ask what you would do? Would you not marry my dad if I called you? Would you run away with me? Tell Rose, what would you do?  
\- I don't know, Luisa! I don't know what I would do, but I am sure that I would not let you drink! Besides, you always knew I would marry your father.  
\- I didn't expect to be tomorrow. Of course, I should have seen that coming. I mean, first Rafael has a new awful blonde girlfriend, then Allison is having second thoughts about being with me, and now you, getting married tomorrow. This week could not get worse.  
\- What happened between you and her?  
\- She is working overtime a lot these past months with her new business partner. And today they invited me for lunch. I got jealous over nothing, and Allison said that I am too crazy and too intense for her. She told me that she thinks that the few good moments we have are enough to overcome all the bad ones anymore, so she gave me her engagement ring and said we needed to take a break.  
\- Well, it is her loss.  
\- No, it is not. I think Allison wants to have meaningless sex with a sane woman, for a change. I am too much for her.  
\- Lu - said Rose pressing her lips on Luisa's shoulder - Did you come here because you wanted to have meaningless sex with me?  
\- No, I could never have meaningless sex with you. - Luisa took a pause, looked stone-cold sober at her - I wanted to see you.  
\- Well, you could have had dinner with me and some trophy wives. It would spare us from the drama. And save me from some awkward moments.  
\- I know that Linda can be very unpleasant sometimes, but she has the best gossip in Miami.  
\- I do not know! I was not paying much attention to her., you know? I was expecting you to show up. I wanted so badly for you to be there. You make every little thing bearable, Lu.  
\- And every time I am with me, I feel that I am my best self. I am only my best qualities altogether. Maybe we should run away and live together as a couple.  
\- Stop saying those things, Lu. You are just drunk and heartbroken.  
\- I have feelings for you, Rose. Like real, irrational feelings. And I have tried to stop before, but it did not work out.  
\- You have tried to stop? Luisa, you are sitting on my lap. Do you know that? You break into my room to sleep with me! I have no idea how many steps you have to follow, but this is not trying to stop.  
\- Do you remember last month? When I went to Peru?  
\- When you disappeared and went to Peru! Of course, I remember! I got so worried that month.  
\- Well, I found a shaman there. I drank ayahuasca. It is a psychedelic tea that made me vomit, but it gave me clarity on the things I needed.  
\- Like what?  
\- Like you. Like us! I have never felt fireworks with anyone else other than you, I love -  
\- Stop with the nonsense, Luisa! - interrupted Rose  
\- It is not nonsense!  
\- You don't love me! I am your future step-mother!  
-And do you love him? - asked Luisa.  
-Who? Emilio? Luisa, I will marry him! What do you think? I do!  
\- Honestly, Rose. Please. You said you would never lie to me.  
\- Then, no. - she said coldly.  
\- Do you love me?  
\- It does not matter, Luisa!  
\- It does!  
\- It does not matter how I feel, Luisa.  
\- Why not?  
\- Because even if ours is the great love story ever told, we still can not be together.  
\- Rose, I can break-up with Alison! You end things with my dad. We will be together.  
\- And then what? Your father knows all the firms on the east coast. Who will hire me?  
\- You are willing to be a trophy wife for my dad. Why not mine?  
\- Fine. What about your father?  
\- He will find a new wife. You are not his first second-wife.  
\- And what about Rafael?  
\- He will eventually understand. We will be fine, as long as we have the other. I love you, Rose.  
But Rose remained in silence. She kissed Luisa, who wrapped her legs around the woman and hugged her tight.  
Rose got up from the chair and carried Luisa across the bedroom. She laid her future step-daughter on the bed and kissed her with passion and desire.  
Rose took a step back and, facing Luisa, began to strip herself. She folded her blue shirt and put it in the closet with her black skirt. Then, she took her red lingerie and threw them on the floor. Luisa was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at her striptease. Once she was fully naked, Luisa pulled Rose to her lap and kissed her.  
Their kisses were full of lust and longing. They were both pulling each other closer and closer until all that was between them was their short breath and sweat drips. Rose threw the blue lingerie across the room. She laid Luisa on the bed gently while Luisa kissed and sucked her breasts. She took a few seconds to look at her beloved:  
\- Listen, Lu. It is important. I will not leave him, and I need you to respect that, okay? This overs tonight. We will have sex, pure and raw sex. Once we cum, we are over. No sweet talk, no cuddling after, no powdered doughnuts after. It was always temporary, and now our time is running out.  
\- So we enjoy the little time we have left.  
Luisa kissed her lips while Rose fingered her. She danced her long fingers inside Luisa, who, now, closed her eyes and imagined to be anywhere but there. It had been a few days since the last time they were together, but Luisa spent most of the time thinking about Rose. But now, having those fingers playing inside her was a nightmare. Once they cum, Luisa would have to leave, so she held herself as much as she could. Their time was running out, but she would not give that up quickly.  
The whole room smelled like burned candles, sex, and themselves. Their naked bodies had touched each other several times, in several different places, and mixed their sweat with their saliva into a bittersweet secret fragrance Luisa would love to wear every day. But she could not think about this right now, or she would surrender to Rose and her magical touch. Luisa tried not to think about Rose or her lips roaming around every inch of her body violently or about how Rose delicately touched on her skin and pulled it against her soft lips. She could not think about how her fingers tickled her clitoris, almost as if Rose knew her plan and was willing to do everything to win.  
Rose tangled her legs together, and now she pressed them against each other, while two of her fingers aroused around their vaginas.  
Luisa looked at the white ceiling while Rose sucked her nipples until they were hard, then she kissed her way up to the lips. As soon as she felt the tongue inside her mouth, Luisa knew she could not hold back anymore and squirted on her fingers.  
The sociopath sat on her belly and rubbed her thumb through her body. Then, she raised her hand and touched her wet fingers on Luisa's mouth. Luisa licked the top of her fingers, looking uninterrupted at Rose, who replaced her fingers for her tongue and kissed Luisa tightly.  
The brunette pressed her body against Rose and turned the woman to be under her. Luisa was kissing her neck when she saw the lace garter of her wedding gown on the nightstand. Still kissing Rose, Luisa stretched to get it and, once she succeeded, she used it to tie Rose's hands on the bed headboard  
\- Do not ruin it.  
\- Shh. Tonight you are mine. - Luisa abruptly kissed Rose.  
With Rose tied up, Luisa slowly kissed her way down to her legs. She kissed her neck and her breasts. Luisa licked her nipples, looking directly at Rose, who took a deep breath. They looked at each other with pleasure but also regret. They should not be doing that. But what should they do? Alison was far from being a loyal fianceé, and Emilio, well, Rose was a lesbian. She loved women. And, although she refused to admit it, she loved Luisa.  
Alver gently kissed her thighs, then her vagina. She touched her clitoris with the fingers, and then spread her legs and placed her head between them.  
Rose felt the tongue inside her. It moved slower than usual, but it still made Rose moan Lu a couple of times. Luisa’s right hand grabbed her left breast and started to massage it. Rose was almost cumming, but Luisa had suddenly stopped. The former doctor was on top of the ginger woman, with a frightening expression on her face.  
\- You didn't cum! We are not over yet! - Luisa moved out of the bed - I will get some water. You stay here. Do you need anything?  
\- You need to go, Lu!  
\- No! That was the only rule.  
Rose untied herself and walked to Luisa.  
-Luisa!  
\- You are the lawyer! You made the deal! Go back to bed! We are not over yet!  
\- Stop it, Luisa! - Rose put her hands on Luisa's face. She could say so many things, but she held her instead. If she were in her shoes, she would keep herself in that loophole forever. - I love you.  
\- You what?  
\- I love you, Lu.  
Rose hugged Luisa. For one whole minute, they hugged each other. Neither of them moved. Luisa was thinking about her words. Maybe there was still hope for them, after all. Rose was hiding her tears. That was their goodbye. But she had promised Luisa that she would never lie to her and, among all the secrets she kept from her, that was the most important to reveal.  
As soon as the minute ended, Rose let go of Luisa and walked towards her wardrobe. She put on some casual clothes. Then, she walked to the blue coat and blue underwear.  
\- We are over, Lu. - she said, handing her former lover her clothes - I am sorry. I will go for a walk now, and when I come back, I hope you are not here. It will be easier for both of us.  
\- Rose - Luisa said her name crying.  
\- You need to get over me, Lu. You have a girlfriend, and I have a husband.  
\- But you love me!  
\- I told you it means nothing. It will never work out. - said Rose leaving the room.  
Perhaps, she was always right. They tried to make things right later, and, for a while, they were fine, but their end was the only constant thing in their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she finished organizing her room, Luisa put on her blue pajamas and white socks then she lay down in the double bed, covering herself with the linen sheets. As soon as she lay in bed, she, unconsciously, turned herself left and stared at the closed front door, waiting for her ginger lover to sneak into the room, just like she used to do.  
For eleven years, regardless of the circumstances they were into or the other relationships they had, Rose and Luisa had always found a way back to each other. It would all start with a phone call or maybe with a surprising visit of one of them. Suddenly, the kissing and touching would begin, and the women would have orgasms a couple of times before dawn.   
Once the night was over, and the sun casually rose on a shy pastel sky, Rose contemplated the image of Luisa getting dressed. In complete silence, the women smile at each other and share a long goodbye kiss, unsure if their affair was strictly sexual or a matter of total devotion.   
After a few years, however, they surrender themselves to the idea that one belongs entirely to the other, and the so-called temporary thing they had was doomed to be the greatest love story ever told.  
Rose and Luisa would always be together. Yet, tonight, they would not, and, just like the past five years, Luisa had to face that lonely night, wondering if one thing had been different on that rooftop, then everything would be different by now.   
Perhaps, Rose would be with her. Not with her, literally, at first. Probably she would be in jail again, but Luisa would visit her every day. They would get married, and eventually, things would be fine with them and her family.   
Rose would talk to Rafael, they would forgive each other, and all their problems would be water under the bridge. After a while, Rose would break out of jail, and Luisa would live with her on her island.  
They would make passionate love in the morning and rough sex at night, and, in the afternoons, they would walk on the beach, talk about the future, their dreams, or laugh and make fun of each other. They didn't need a lot of things to be happy. They have always been able to find their happy-ending within each other and in their stolen moments.   
Rafael, Jane, and Mateo would visit them, so would Petra and the twins. Rose and Luisa would have a special place away from everybody and everything, and they would be alright as long as they were together.  
That was Luisa's favorite fake scenario about Rose not being dead. She also knew it was the most unrealistic one, but the possible ones evolved multiple fights, arguments, and Luisa choosing between Rafael and Rose. Luisa didn't like to think about it. Losing Rose was already too painful, so she always tried to picture the brighter side. If she needed to create her fantasy world, then why not make it her greatest dream?  
Rose shouldn't have died that night. That thought was the only constant Luisa had on her past five years. She never wanted that, and until this day, she regretted pushing Rose back. All Luisa wanted was for Rose to stop threatening Rafael and Jane. She wanted everything to stop so that she could run away with Rose and finally find the peace and happiness they deserved after all that time. But things went wrong. Everything happened too quickly, and suddenly, Luisa had to see the love of her life being impaled and burnt in front of her eyes.   
After Rose fell, Luisa froze. The former doctor couldn't move, and when Rafael and Jane got downstairs, she stayed alone on that rooftop until Xiomara offered to drive her home.   
\- I know this is not how you expected to end your night - said Luisa, unfasten her seatbelt. - I am sorry.  
\- Sorry? - repeated Xiomara, stopping the car.- Luisa, you are family! You shouldn't be alone. Especially right now. Are you sure you don't want to go to my house? Rogelio wouldn't mind.  
\- I am fine, thanks - replied Luisa, looking at the window. - I want to be alone for a while, you know?  
\- You have my number, don't you?  
\- I think I have. Rafa added me to a Solano-Villanueva chat group.  
\- Don't hesitate to call me. - Xiomara hugged Luisa.  
The Solano woman got out of the car and entered her apartment. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rose. The paramedics took twenty-and-six minutes to plan the best way of removing her body out of the statue. The stretcher carried a black bag, and Rose was inside it as if her life was nothing. Rose was gone forever, and Luisa lost herself entirely.   
Luisa was home alone, stumbling over her sorrows, and the only relief she could find was inside an old bottle of wine she found in her dad's box.   
When the morning came, Luisa numbed her misery with more alcohol and decided that she wouldn't be sober anymore because once Rose was gone, Luisa ran out of reasons to keep her sobriety. Luisa used to forget about her death when she was drinking, and yet, a few moments before she blacked out, she could almost see Rose and feel Rose touching her. It wasn't ideal, and her lover was always with a disappointed look on her face, but, at least, Rose was with her. And that was Luisa's only aim.  
For several months, Luisa invited a dozen of strangers over her house, expecting them to be Rose in a mask, hiding in plain sight right in front of her. Yet, they never were Rose, and Luisa began to drink even more to offset her pain of losing her lover with her hope of seeing Rose one more time. But everything changed on the 4th of July of 2021.  
That Sunday would be their eleventh anniversary. Luisa woke up at noon, feeling in her heart all the grief and misery she had been so hard trying to numb for the past months. The former doctor dried out some of the bottles on the floor, but they were useless to distract herself from the pain. Luisa had drunk in two hours more than in the night before, but she still felt the sadness and the loneliness echoing on her empty heart. By three in the afternoon, when not even drinking could comfort her any more, Luisa beheld the facts she had been struggling in accepting. Luisa concluded that if Rose had an emergency protocol and the ginger woman was faking her death again, Luisa would already know the truth. Rose was a romantic person, to a fault, and she would never let Luisa spend their eleventh anniversary alone. She would never let Luisa spend the past months alone.   
So, facing a painful conclusion, Luisa went to the bar they had met, planning to toast her farewell, and then, she would go to the same bridge she tried to jump years ago. Rose wouldn't be there to save her tonight, and honestly, Luisa was glad for that. Perhaps, everything would be better if she had just jumped five years ago.   
That was the most solid plan Luisa had ever since Rose died, but, at the bar, she unintended sat at the same seat she was when they first met.   
She was 34 days sober back then. The fireworks exploded in the sky while their passion flared up inside that pool. Luisa was 132 days sober when Rose kissed her for the second time. They were both in an awful motel room at Fort Lauderdale when Rose saw and proudly celebrated Luisa's sobriety coin.   
Rose had always cared about her sobriety. Even more than her sponsor ever did. While she was waiting for her drink, Luisa assumed that Rose would hate to see the woman she became. She owed to be her sober self to Rose. She owed at least that.   
So Luisa went home, packed her things, and committed herself to rehab in Vancouver. She would try to get better. But she wouldn't do it in Miami because Rose's ghost was everywhere there.  
That wasn't the perfect plan, and it was quite lonely and hard not to drink, especially on nights like tonight that seemed to last forever. But maybe that was Luisa's punishment for killing her beloved.  
It was around 5 or 6 in the morning when Luisa was finally able to rest. Her eyes were almost closing when her memories mixed with her deepest wishes, and, for a brief second, Luisa thought she saw Rose. Not inside a memory, but beside her.   
\- Hey, Lu - she said, smiling like an angel.  
Rose took a lock of Luisa's hair out of those brown eyes. Luisa tried to say something, but she was too tired to formulate a single thought, so she kissed Rose's wrist before briefly closing her eyes.  
When Luisa reopened her eyes, it was already too late. She had fallen asleep for a couple of hours, and the room was empty. Luisa was alone in that room.  
\- Hey, hm, thank you so much for calling me! - Said Luisa, dressing her clothes on after Rose walked into the room holding a bag of powdered doughnuts.  
-Lu, if we are throwing thank-yous, then I should be on my knees for you - said Rose, approaching Luisa - We had a great evening, sexually, I mean. And you were fantastic! - she took Luisa's coat out and threw it on the bed along with the bag of doughnuts- As always, of course! - she whispered.  
\- And so were you! - Luisa quickly kissed Rose. - Multiple times, I have to say - and she got her coat, smirking at her lover.   
\- Why are you getting dressed, Lu? - Rose pressed her body against Luisa's. - Emilio is traveling. We don't need to rush anything - Rose started to kiss her neck. - You can stay here as long as you want.  
\- Rose, as flattering as it is. - she put on her coat. - I need to go.   
\- Why? That girl called you? - Rose took a step back.  
\- That girl has a name, and it's Allison, AKA my girlfriend. - said Luisa, putting the doughnuts on her purse - And she had just texted me. She wants to talk. She said she wants to explain what happened.   
\- Why will you talk to her? She is cheating on you, Luisa.  
\- So am I! - she said. Rose looked at her instantly - Don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you, Rose, and you do things to me that Ali couldn't even begin to try to do them as you do. But when I am here, I am cheating on her. - Luisa held Rose's hand - I need to let her talk, Rose. I have to figure us out!  
\- I told you already what we are, Lu. It's a -  
\- No. Us as Ali and I. - interrupted Luisa, holding the doorknob.  
\- You can't leave. - said Rose, suddenly.  
\- Why not? - asked Luisa.  
\- I saw your dad's friend outside. Marcel. And you know he is such a gossipy guy. If he tells Emilio that you left the room after I was walking in the hallway in a robe, he can-  
\- His wife told me they would travel. Linda loves to go to Portland on Halloween. They always go there. - Luisa let go of the doorknob - It's late, Rose. I don't have time to play these games, not today. So tell me, - Luisa walked towards Rose, and she looked into her baby blue eyes - Are you asking me to stay?  
\- I am, Lu. - she said, with a frightened tone of voice. - Please, stay.  
And ever since that night, in October of 2011, Luisa would always sleep in that room with Rose cuddling her. And then, she would wake up with Rose looking at her with no feeling other than love. So it was a strange feeling for Luisa to wake up alone in that same room. She couldn't bear her loneliness anymore. The most hurtful memories that Luisa had about Rose were inside that room.  
But yet, it didn't seem right to change rooms, either. That room was theirs to keep, even if they wouldn't be together again.   
Luisa's alarm clock rang, and the woman looked confused at her cell phone notification but then remembered Petra's invitation for breakfast. Luisa smiled when she thought about seeing Anna and Ellie, and she decided to join them.  
When she left the bed, Luisa stepped on some scattered sugar on the wooden floor, but she didn't notice that, and she quickly dressed up and left the room.   
Perhaps, if Luisa had seen the sugar on the floor, she would realize that it led to the wardrobe and her dream that couldn't be a fantasy because when she saw Rose, her ginger hair was shorter than before, and her face, although still timeless, was five years older than the last time they saw each other.   
But Luisa didn't see it, and she left the room without realizing that her biggest dream became true.  
\- Auntie Lulu! - screamed Ellie when Luisa entered the room. The little girl ran to her aunt and knocked her down when she hugged her. - I've missed you - the little girl opened her arms widely - THAT much!  
\- I missed you too, Els! - Luisa got up from the floor, picked up, and carried Ellie to the table. - Hello everybody! - Luisa sat between the twins.  
\- Good morning, Luisa - said J.R., serving herself a cup of coffee. - How was your trip?   
\- It was great. Brazil is beautiful at this time of the year. Oh, I brought some gifts for the girls and Mateo. - Luisa looked around searching for her purse - but I forgot them in my room. I will get it later.  
\- Or maybe we could go now, and then we skip school and spend the WHOLE day with aunt Lulu - said Ellie, putting a full spoon of cornflakes on her mouth. - Can we, mom?  
\- Yes! Please, mommy! School is so annoying! - completed Anna. - Auntie Lulu is super cool!  
\- She is, but school is essential to be a great person! - affirmed Petra. - And we talked about it yesterday. When your father comes here to take you to school, we will talk about it. Then, I will pick you up earlier today, and maybe, - Petra looked at her former sister-in-law - only if she is not too tired, Luisa can come with me, and we can have ice cream and go to the arcade before we go to Jane's house.  
The twins looked at Luisa with pleading faces.  
\- Are you kidding me? Ice cream, arcade, and my favorite nieces? Please sign me in for the best afternoon ever! - she smiled at the girls - But first, you need to go to school, girls.  
Ellie and Anna rushed to finish their breakfast and went to their bedroom to pack their backpacks.  
\- Is Rafa coming? - asked Luisa, curious.  
\- Yes. Rafael should be arriving by now, actually - said Petra checking her wristwatch. - But your brother is always late - Luisa yawned - What's the matter? Couldn't sleep tonight?   
\- Not really. - replied Luisa, yawning again.   
\- Do you want to change rooms? I think we have -  
\- No! - interrupted Luisa, suddenly. - I mean, that room is perfect, Petra! I shouldn't bother you with this! You already did so much for me. I am the problem. With all the jetlag and anxiety about today, it was impossible to sleep, but the room is perfect. I loved that room, honestly. - Luisa took a pause - And how are you two doing? Are you excited about today?  
\- We are optimists. - replied Petra.  
\- Yes, despite everything - said J.R., gently touching on Petra's shoulder - I think today will be a good day. With you here, we can outcome them in numbers.  
\- But that doesn't mean much when it comes to Jane - mumbled Luisa. - Hey, Petra told me about the engagement, by the way. Congratulations!  
\- Yeah, we did. Thank you. - J.R. looked gently at Petra - We are planning to get married until the end of the year. We want something small, only for our close friends, and you, Luisa Alver - she pointed at Luisa - are invited. We want you to be our bridesmaid.  
\- Really? - asked Luisa, shocked.  
\- Of course! God only knows how great your friendship with Petra is to us. - answered J.R., checking her phone - Baby, I got to go. - she kissed Petra - Bye, Luisa. See you at the dinner party - she waved to her friend.  
The lawyer left the room. Petra approached Luisa.  
\- Do you miss her? - asked Petra as soon as the door was closed.  
\- Who? J.R.? - asked Luisa - She left like three seconds ago.  
\- No! Rose - said the blonde woman - Do you miss her?  
\- Oh! Yes! Her. I do! - Luisa nervously tripped on some words - Hm, yeah. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. And it's ridiculous because we weren't THAT couple, you know? The couple who stays together every hour of every day. - Luisa paused to think- In fact, we weren't a couple at all. We were a huge mess, but she was the love of my life, and I loved her until her dying breath. Although a part of me still waits for her, you know? Maybe she had master-planned everything, and now she is hiding in the sub, on a second private island, waiting for the right moment to show up. - Luisa looked up as if she was trying to remember something - I mean, the longest time we have been apart was ten months in 2014, so I don't know how my Rose could stay five years away from me. But maybe she's not mine anymore. Perhaps Jane's telenovela and that stupid book about Sin Rostro were right, and I was only her sociopathic object of desire, and now Rose replaced me with someone else. - she looked into Petra's eyes - The best or worst part is that I don't care. I just wanted Rose to be alive, you know? I would love to see her one last time, even if she doesn't love me, even if she is with someone else, living the second greatest love story that had ever existed. If only I could see her one more time.  
\- What would you do if you saw her again?  
\- I wouldn't let her go, that's for sure. - she answered quickly - But when my shrink asked me that, I lied because she would say that that behavior is a delusional response due to the lack of closure Rose and I had.  
\- Why would she say that?  
\- Because I refused to go to Rose's funeral. - Luisa felt the necessity of explaining herself, so she continued - I saw Rose dying in front of me, Petra. I saw the impaling. I saw the fire burning her, I saw the doctors unimpaling her, and I saw them not even trying to save her because she was presumed dead when they had arrived. Why should I have seen her dead body in the casket? I couldn't bear to see her one more time, not like that, anyway.  
\- I thought she had a closed casket funeral.  
\- Yeah, I thought so, but Jane and Rafa went to the funeral, and they said it wasn't.  
\- Wait, why did they go there?  
\- To find me, maybe. Jane and Rafa had spent that whole week looking for me, and they probably thought I was there, so they passed by, but I think I was in Ireland that week or at an Irish bar in Boston, all I know is that there were a lot of whiskeys in front of me. - Luisa paused - I wasn't at my best back then. I am still not, but at least - Luisa smiled - I am not drinking!  
Petra touched Luisa's hand and smiled at her out of sympathy. The doorbell rang, and Petra opened the door:  
\- Girls! Your father is here! - she exclaimed - Put on your uniforms and brush your teeth!  
\- Hey Petra! - said Rafael, entering the room. Rafael's smile became a shocked face - Luisa! - he said, surprised, looking at his sister.  
\- Good morning, Rafa.  
\- You came! - He kissed Luisa on the cheek.  
\- Well, Jane kept saying how it was important to you for me to show up. So, I came.   
\- I missed you! And, how are you?  
\- Honestly, I've been worse. - Luisa replied, standing up. - But now I am better. - she hugged her brother - I am almost five years sober, and I missed you so much! Where is my nephew?  
\- On the car. I didn't know you were here already. If I knew, I would bring him.  
\- Hey, no problem.  
\- How long are you staying?  
\- One month - she answered - I can't stay more than this.   
\- Why not?  
\- It's still too painful for me to stay in Miami. Everything started here. I see her all around.  
\- You know, Lu, I think you should try dating other people. You should forget everything and get over Rose by getting under someone new  
\- That is your advice, Rafa? Sleep with someone else? Just forget every single moment we ever had and treat her as if she was nothing? I loved her! Would you do that to Jane if she died?  
\- Well, I wouldn't, but then again, Jane had never killed my father or committed me to a mental institute!  
\- Rose did so many great things to me, but why is this how people always remember her? I think you also need to get over Rose because you clearly still hold a grudge for her!  
\- Oh, yes! I forgot that you will always have a soft spot for her.   
\- Of course, I have a soft spot for her, Rafael! It was eleven years of a relationship! How do you expect me to forget her so suddenly? She was the love of my life!  
\- Relationship? She was a sociopath, Luisa. Rose killed your father, okay? She kidnapped Mateo when he just was a baby, do you remember that? Rose took you as a hostage while running away from the police! She was your step-mother. When will you realize that and stop being cra-  
\- Rafael - exclaimed Petra, interrupting the discussion - Mrs. Morgan asked for a decision. Did you talk to Jane and Mateo?  
-Yes, we talked. And the answer is no.  
\- How come the answer be no? You said you would convince Jane.  
\- Yes, but she convinced me.  
\- How could she have convinced you? How could she have the right to vote in a decision about Anna and Ellie?  
\- She is my wife, and Jane had good points. She said that the twins are undeniably brilliant, but they could have social skills problems, and they would lose the chance of interacting directly with kids of their age.  
-She said that? Anna is the leader of the girls' scout! Ellie is the Junior Captain at the La Grace Marbella Club. Does she know that? Did you know that? Their social skills are perfect already!   
\- And besides, skipping a year could make them feel superior to the other kids. They could become spoiled and selfish people.  
\- Oh my!, Rafae! Your speech has Jane written all over it! I can't believe that you are letting Jane meddle in my life again!   
\- Jane said she was sorry! She didn't know the network would make that tv special about the real-life inspirations of her characters!  
\- And yet, she had never told me that directly. You know, I went to hell and back for my hotel after Jane's " Marebelas" incident on the telenovela. J.R. said I could win a lawsuit against her. She said that if I had the twins as my lawyers and I would still win, but I chose not to sue her. Now, if she wants to call Anna and Ellie spoiled and selfish, then that's war. Not legally, but a real one. Because if she thinks that the Petra she wrote was devilish, then she hasn't seen the mama bear Petra in action! My kids are everything but spoiled, and they are certainly not selfish!  
\- She didn't say that! I did! And I am not saying that they are spoiled, only that they could be. - said Rafael - And they are also my kids, Petra!  
\- So act like their father, Rafael! They don't want to go to school anymore. School is boring for them.  
\- They are ten! School is supposed to be boring for them! Mateo also hates school!  
\- He is not my kid! I won't meddle into his life! Although, everybody knows that five minutes with me would make that boy an angel!  
\- Petra!  
\- What? Alba agrees with me. But I won't meddle into his life! Because he is not mine, but Anna and Ellie are, and I have the solution to their problem.  
\- That's not the solution!  
\- Daddy! -said Ellie, entering the room.  
\- Hey Ellie!  
\- Let's go!- Anna hugged Rafael  
\- Girls - said Petra, kneeled to talk to her daughters - Say goodbye to your fifth-grade friends today because, on Monday, you will be sixth graders.  
-What? - asked Anna.  
\- Really, mommy? - asked Ellie.  
\- I'll talk with your teacher in the afternoon. But yes!   
\- Are you kidding me? - said Rafael.  
\- Take them to school. - Petra stood up - They shouldn't be late for their last day.  
\- I said No!  
\- I don't care and don't worry, I'll talk to Jane about it. But now, I need to go to work! - Petra hugged her daughters - See you soon, girls. - she walked towards Luisa - I see you later, Luisa.  
And just like that, Petra left the room with the force of a hurricane. Rafael and Luisa looked at each other.  
\- Hey, Jane told you about the interview? - asked Rafael to Luisa, putting the twins' bags on his shoulder  
\- Interview?   
\- Yeah. Before dinner, the network wants to have an interview about the telenovela. But no worries, it's easy. See you there, Lu. I am so happy you are here.  
\- I am happy to be here - she replied.  
But that happy feeling would not last too long. Not for the Solano family, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Luisa was alone, waiting for everybody to arrive. The woman was dressed in a short black dress and black heels, walking back and forth the long hallway on the main floor, just like a child filled with anxiety and nervousness about the incoming future.  
The evening was peaceful compared to her sleepless morning. Luisa was able to take a nap after lunch, and then she went to the pool to get a suntan. At four in the afternoon, she and Petra went to the school to pick up the twins and eat ice cream. The girls played with Luisa of several games while Petra dealt with an impatient Jane Villanueva calling every five minutes.  
\- How angry is she? - asked Luisa on the way back home after seeing Petra refusing a phone call from Jane.  
\- She said she wants to talk. We are family, and family needs to solve their problems together. Family - laughed Petra after saying it - I thought we could be a family. You know, Lu. Us, Jane, Rafa, but the truth is, your brother has a blind spot for Jane. And Jane likes to be always right. And I am almost always right, which makes everything a problem! It had always been a ticking bomb, and now it is ready to explode.  
And it was, indeed. No one was sure how or when it was going to explode, but it was going to explode. And it would explode sooner than everyone thought. By the end of that day, the Villanueva-Solano-Ramos family members would see the ticking bomb exploding.  
While waiting for the rest of her family to come for the interview about her least favorite book, Luisa wondered if dead Rose would understand if Luisa broke her promise and took a small shot of tequila. That situation begged for all sorts of intoxication.  
It was already 8 p.m. when Luisa walked into the hotel kitchen looking for any food prepared on alcohol. Technically, she had promised Rose that she would never drink again, but she had never said anything about eating alcohol. It was an unfortunate self-centered loophole, but so was their whole relationship.   
As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Luisa stopped in front of the vending machine and, automatically, pressed A2 and bought herself a bag of powdered doughnuts.   
A few months after finding out her father was dating the best one-night-stand she ever had, Luisa avoided all the family gatherings. She couldn't bear to see Rose with her father when all she craved was to be with her.  
After Rafael being diagnosed with cancer, however, everything changed. Luisa bought a new house to stay closer to her brother and stopped declining Emilio's dinner invitations. She needed to keep her family close to her for as long as she could. Even if being with them meant seeing the one person she was avoiding the most.  
Luisa's phone marked 21h and numerous unreplied messages for Allison when her father walked into the restaurant holding hands with Rose. The gorgeous woman was in a short white dress and silver heels, making her even taller than him, while Emilio wore a suit without a tie and black shoes.  
Luisa felt her heartbeats beating faster as Rose was getting near her. They have not seen each other for a few more days than three months, but once her brown eyes caught Rose, Luisa felt as if she was meeting her for the first time all over again. But it wasn't their first date, and Luisa's body quickly reminded her of that. The woman also remembered their first kiss by the pool and how they felt when the fireworks began. Rose got to know every inch of her body that night, and Luisa wanted those hands around her again. She wanted to feel those lips on hers and to be on her skin once more, maybe for eternity.   
As soon as she entered the restaurant, Luisa stood up immediately. It was an instinctive reaction, a bit scared, but it made Rose smile. Luisa was in a long purple-flowered dress and flat blue sandals, her shoulder-length brown hair was loose and wavy, and Rose couldn't take her eyes out of Luisa. It was just like the night they met because at the moment her blue eyes took a glimpse of Luisa, Rose was helplessly charmed. She couldn't go anywhere other than near her. She couldn't be with anyone else other than her.  
With a serious face, the ginger woman kissed Luisa on the cheek. Luisa, unaware of what she was supposed to do, kissed her back. Their fingers accidentally touched when Luisa felt the soft skin of Rose on her lips. And they both looked at each other startled, almost as if they condemned what had just happened, but their eyes were full of desire, and Luisa took a step forward and rubbed the tips of her fingers on her white dress while biting her lower lip. Rose took a deep breath and glanced at her boyfriend. Emilio didn't notice what his daughter was doing because he was too involved in reading the menu. Rose looked back at Luisa and gently removed the fingers out of her leg, but their eyes were still talking to each other about the things they would do if they were alone. Still holding her hand, Rose pulled a chair for Luisa and slowly moved away from her soon-to-be long lover.  
\- Okay! Let's start our little family dinner? - asked Rose, sitting between Emilio and the empty chair. - I am so hungry. - Rose leaned close to her boyfriend to look at the menu.  
\- You know, Rose - Luisa sat on the empty chair and touched Rose's hand. Her soon-to-be step-mother looked furiously at her.  
\- Stop! - mumbled Rose moving away from Emilio  
\- We need to be careful. - continued Luisa - Sometimes, we are feeling hunger for something that is not there yet. - the brunette woman pointed at Emilio with the menu.  
\- Oh, don't worry, Lu! - said Emilio, still looking at the menu - The chef is an old friend. If you want anything, you can ask him, trust me!  
\- See! Crisis solved, Luisa - Rose was looking angry at her - You can have whatever you want!   
\- I can, indeed - Luisa slipped her right foot out of her sandals and touched Rose's foot, just like they did by the pool on the other night - Everything I want. Am I right, Rose?  
Before Rose could answer that or do anything actually, a phone rang, and the man stood up.  
\- I am sorry, girls, but I will be back in a second. I need to answer this! - the man left the table to pick it up.  
\- So can I have everything I want? - asked Luisa.  
\- I did not mean like that, Luisa!  
\- I know. But can I? - Luisa placed her hand on Rose's left leg. - Have everything I want?  
\- You are unbelievable, do you know that? - said Rose, leaning closer to Luisa - He was right beside me.  
\- I know! His eyes are stuck in that stupid menu all the time. - Luisa checked Rose out - Oh, the things I would if you were mine - Luisa smirked and moved her hand up to Rose's thigh - I missed you, Rose. I missed you so much.  
\- You should stop, Luisa. - Rose got closer to Luisa, whose fingers continued to move up.  
\- Did you miss me? - Luisa's thumb got under the white dress.  
\- Of course, I missed you, Luisa. I called you many times, but you did not answer!  
\- I hate to talk on the phone. But I am answering now. What do you think? - Luisa rubbed her finger on Rose's underwear - We could go to the bathroom. I heard that they have separate cabins here. And, I can be quiet when I want to. - Luisa began to pull her underwear down.  
\- Your girlfriend who loves to have sex in bathrooms must love that. - said Rose, tiring to disguise how mentioning Allison bothered her.   
\- Allison is in Canada now. She is doing some training for her company. - With her other hand, Luisa touched on Rose's face - And she could never make me scream like that, you know. - Luisa smiled, looking at her.  
\- I will not have sex with you in a bathroom. - Rose whispered.  
\- It can be just like that night. - Luisa leaned closer to Rose - Nothing will touch you, except for me.  
\- Luisa, please.  
\- What? - Luisa got even closer to Rose. - Do you regret that night?  
\- I - Rose didn't finish. She couldn't. Their mouths were closer than before, and if either one of them moved, they would kiss.   
Maybe it wasn't a bad idea, after all. Rose missed being with Luisa, and now, there she was, right beside her, touching her, looking at her. Luisa was teasing her, but she was also craving Rose. They had built that tense atmosphere that would only go away when they surrendered them to themselves.   
In other circumstances, Rose would leave Emilio and run away with Luisa in a heartbeat. She had never met someone like her before. The crime lord had other lovers and had slept with many other women, but Rose had never been so vulnerable to someone's touch as Rose was with Luisa's. She needed to be extremely rational when she was around Luisa because if she dropped her guard for one second, Luisa would have Rose wrapped around her finger. And, as weird as it would sound for the biggest crime lord in Miami, Rose would not mind being under Luisa's spell. She actually liked the idea of having a real relationship in her life.  
\- Lu, Rose - said Emilio, suddenly returning to the table.  
\- Babe! - Rose jumped and quickly looked at her boyfriend. - How was it? - she said, panting - Is everything okay?  
\- Yes! - said Emilio, putting his cell phone inside his pocket. The man looked at his daughter and continued - Lu, I am so sorry, but Rose and I need to go.  
\- Why? - asked Rose. - What happened?  
\- That SPA from Paris. Marcel called and said they are getting cold feet about selling it to us. I need to go to Texas right now to try to change their mind back to the business. We can not afford to lose them! - He looked at Rose - Babe, can you pack some clothes for the weekend? I will meet you at the airport. Marcel called the airport, and our jet will be ready to fly by the time we arrive there.   
\- Or maybe I could stay. - said Rose, and when she noticed that she was pronouncing those words out loud, she continued. - I have an urgent case to present on Monday, and Luisa and I could use some time to know each other, right? - Rose looked at Luisa, smiling.  
\- Yeah, dad! I think we could definitely use some time together.  
\- That is true. - said Emilio, after a silence - Luisa has been a little far from us, and you two need to have time to do girl stuff without being bothered by me! But when I get back, we will reschedule this dinner, Lu! - he kissed his daughter.  
-We will, dad! Have a nice trip.  
\- Bye, honey. - He kissed his girlfriend.  
As Emilio left the restaurant, Luisa got closer to Rose.  
\- So, where were we?  
\- Stop, Luisa.  
\- He left. Let's enjoy this moment.  
\- We will. - said Rose, removing the hand from her leg - Not here but somewhere else.   
\- I like the way you think.  
\- As soon as the waiter comes here, I will ask for the bill. I will go in my car, and you will be in yours, following me. And once we had arrived in Fort Lauderdale - Rose paused and looked down Luisa's body - fireworks.  
\- Fireworks - repeated Luisa with a smile on her face moving away from Rose.  
The older woman asked for the bill a few minutes after explaining the plan to Luisa. They both left the restaurant side by side, in complete silence, but smiling, and then they got into their cars.  
October 8th of 2010 was a warm autumn night. The clouds danced around the moon while Luisa chased the black car from a safe distance.  
During the peaceful thirty-minute drive from Miami to the two-floor motel in Fort Lauderdale by the beach called Seeker Heights, Allison texted Luisa back and tried to call her, but the doctor ignored her efforts of reaching out. Luisa knew she and Allison had problems. They were never on the same page when they were together and, ever since Luisa bought a new house, Allison avoided spending the night with her. Allison was constantly drifting on her mind while Luisa begged for some attention. However, once one of them was in another city, they became a nostalgic couple, remembering their firsts and making promises they would never fulfill. So Luisa turned off her phone after the third missed call and kept following Rose to her unknown destiny.  
Rose got into the motel reception quickly. She booked a room for the weekend under the name of Clara Ruvelle. The blonde receptionist handed a key, and Rose whistled her way back to the parking lot.   
Luisa arrived a few minutes after. Rose was sitting on her car hood waiting for her.   
\- Hi - said Luisa, getting out of her car. The woman was in a rush, and she quickly locked her car and put her keys back in the purse  
\- Hey, beautiful! - replied Rose, walking to her.   
\- I have never passed by so many red lights as in the last mile. I thought of crossing them, but I can't get more tickets. I am sorry!  
\- Are you, really? - asked Rose, getting closer.   
\- Yes!  
\- How do you think you can make up for all this waiting? - Rose pressed her against her car. - Because I have a lot of things in mind, Lu.  
\- Lu? - she repeated with a smile.  
\- Yeah, Lu. - she repeated, looking at her - Is something wrong? - she asked, running her hands through her brown hair.  
\- Wrong? - she giggled - Rose, this is probably the rightest thing I have done in my life. - Luisa smiled at Rose.   
And they shared a passionate kiss in the parking lot.  
After the kiss, Rose held Luisa's hand, and she guided her to the second floor of the motel. They entered the room, and the brunette turned on the lights while Rose closed the door.  
The suite was small, and it had a tacky faded wallpaper on the bed wall. By the rusty door, there was a window and a chest of drawers. The double bed was in the middle of the room, covered in corny flowered blankets.   
Luisa calmly approached Rose and intertwined her legs around Rose's waist. They looked at each other for a while as if they wanted to save their moment together.   
Rose smelled like a strawberry field on a cold morning, while Luisa was like an empty beach on a hot summer evening. But when they were together, it all turned into an intensely violent storm. And just like a storm, everything changes when the first lightning strikes. After the subtle move in the sky, the rain starts to pour furiously for as long as it lasts. And that was what would happen to them. The most subtle move would trigger them.   
And it did. Luisa licked her lower lip, looking at the other woman, and Rose kissed her. And fireworks exploded inside them.   
Rose pressed Luisa passionately against the wall and kissed her until they were both short breathe. Luisa rubbed her nose on Rose's while they gasped for air, and they giggled randomly.   
The ginger woman spun Luisa across the room as if they were dancing with no melody and sat her on the drawer.   
Luisa straightened up until she was in a comfortable posture while Rose took her underwear off.   
The older woman held Luisa's piece of clothing in her hands and, with a mischievous smile on her face, she tossed it on the bed.  
Luisa held her purple dress up and spread her legs widely, pulling Rose close. She unzipped half of the white dress, and they shared one more long kiss before Rose placed her head between Luisa's legs.  
\- No! - Luisa rose her head up - Kiss me, Rose. - she pulled her closer and kissed her lips. - Just. Kiss me.  
Rose obeyed her orders, and she removed her white dress herself and unzipped Luisa's, who, by now, pressed her near Rose and downed the woman's underwear, kissing every possible part of her body.  
The younger woman rolled her eyes and held the dirty shutter with her fingers while the kisses were getting wilder. Rose slowly kissed her while carrying her to the bed.   
They lay on the bed carefully, and Luisa moaned the ginger's name while the older intertwined their legs together.   
That moment was theirs to own, and their sweaty bodies became one while Rose rode on top of Luisa.  
They both orgasmed together four times. Probably that is what makes it all so crazy. Not the only thing, though. Rose and Luisa enjoyed each other's company. Everything else was overrated when compared to their stolen glances and giggles. Rose was weak around Luisa, and Luisa felt as if she could be herself around Rose. She doesn't have to think a lot or expect criticism. When things went wrong, Rose would pull her closer to her chest and calmed her down. And at that moment, hidden in a deeper place than their desires, their love began to rise.   
Rose kissed Luisa one last time and lay on top of Luisa.   
\- Oh, four times - said Luisa with a smile on her face - I did not expect that.  
\- Let's try a fifth? - Rose began to kiss her neck. - Or are you tired?  
\- Of you? Never - answered Luisa kissing Rose. - But you really wore me out. And I am starving!   
\- Skipping dinner to come here doesn't seem a good idea by now, am I right?  
\- No way! I support that decision with every cell of my body! And I forever will! - Luisa kissed Rose one more time. That one more time became two, three, four, and when Luisa felt Rose kissing her breasts, she continued to speak - Rose, I will just hit the shower, put on some clothes, so we can get out and grab something to eat. - the ginger woman lay beside her on the bed, and Luisa petted her hair gently.  
Luisa stared at Rose for a few minutes and then got up. She kissed her quickly and walked into the bathroom.   
Rose couldn't look away for the naked Luisa walking towards the shower. It was only when the water started to fall that Rose got up from the bed to put up some clothes.  
On her cell phone, there were a few missing calls from Emilio and Mutter. The woman sat on the bed and took a deep breath before texting: "Stop worrying! Everything is under control. He trusts me! Ready to initiate part C". to Mutter. And: "Sorry, honey! My battery died! The dinner was alright. I missed you the most of it, tho" to Emilio.  
It was a huge mistake to stay with Luisa at that motel, and Rose knew it. Every time they kissed, they touched, her operation was at stake. But Rose didn't want to stop it. Whenever she was Luisa, Rose couldn't help making spontaneous decisions, just like at the girls' bar. Rose could have talked to any other girl, but she chose Luisa, even though she knew that that kind of attraction wouldn't burn down easily. Just like at the restaurant. She could go with Emilio, but she chose Luisa, even though she knew they would end the night together. Choosing Luisa over the consequences was something that had been happening ever since the first night they met.  
Luisa was different from everyone she had met before. Luisa was the most vulnerable person Rose knew but also knew how to defend herself and her beloveds. She trusted everything and everyone, yet tricking her was hard. Luisa was naive, but she was strong. Luisa was the one person Rose thought it was worth to risk everything, and, for her, Rose would. She did. But that is a known story already. Perhaps, not the greatest of all and filled with wrong-doings and murders, but Rose sacrificed everything for Luisa. And she would do it again. Spoiler alert: She did.   
Luisa left the bathroom door open, expecting Rose to show up, but she wasn't disappointed when her lover didn't come. To be honest, Luisa was tired. Physically tired.  
Her relationship with Allison wasn't the same as before, and although they have sex frequently, their relationship was cooling off, and when she and Allion had sex, it was nothing like what Rose did with Luisa. Rose could leave her breathless way before taking her clothes. She knew and listened to Luisa. She knew exactly where and how to touch her body to make her wild.   
During the past months, keeping her sobriety was nothing compared to staying herself away from Rose. Luisa watched a blurred photo of Rose taken by the pool popping up on her screen for many nights, but she couldn't answer. Luisa knew specifically the things that would happen if she did. She craved that with every part of her being, but she couldn't be with Rose then.  
Technically, she still couldn't be with her. And probably she would never be able to. But Luisa had always followed her heart, and now, her heart was leading her to Rose.   
Luisa left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair, but the room was empty. Her clothes were on top of the bed while Rose was nowhere.  
The woman started to dress quickly. She was trying to zip her dress when the door opened.  
\- Hey! What happened? - asked Rose, closing the door. - Where are you going?  
\- Nowhere - Luisa raised her hands, and her purple dress fell off, revealing her blue lingerie and some of the finger and biting marks Rose left on her skin- Where were you?  
\- At the vending machine! - Rose took a bag of powdered doughnuts out of her purse - You said you were hungry, so I thought we could have a little picnic! - said Rose, sitting on the bed. - We don't need to put on some clothes to grab something to eat - She placed her hand on the girl's hips and pulled Luisa closer.  
\- I like that idea - Luisa sat in front of her - What else did you get?   
\- Hm, we have water. - Rose giggled, taking four water bottles out of her purse. - They didn't have many options there. Besides, - Rose leaned closer to Luisa - I didn't want to stay away from you for too long. - She kissed her gently while Luisa unzipped her white dress.  
\- Yes, I didn't want that either - Luisa opened the water bottle and took a sip. - But, you know, water and powdered doughnuts aren't a great match.  
\- Next time, I will stop at a 7/11 and buy something to drink.  
\- Or you can grab some free wine at the reception. The motel gives a bottle of wine for the Friday night reservations.  
\- What? Luisa, what happened with your sobriety?  
\- Relax, it's not for me! I am good!  
\- Me too! I happen to love drinking water with sugary foods.  
\- I am serious, Rose. My dad, Allison, Rafael, they all drink alcohol in front of me. It's fine. I can control myself.   
\- I know you can, Lu. But you don't have to. Not when you are with me. I don't want hold-backs when it comes to you and me, Lu.   
\- Okay.   
\- I know that it is hard to have an addiction. - Rose touched Luisa's cheek softly. Luisa lay her head on her hand.- Every day is a mental fight between you against the one thing that keeps you alive. And, despite the outcome, you will lose, and, either way, you can't have what you want. Somedays, you wish you could run away from your mental cages. To be free to surrender to the urge to do the only thing you want the most. Once you start, however, you won't be able to stop because you can't let go of known thrill. Because being drowned in a known poison is better than facing the unknown. It's like a hot summer day with a storm that can come as a temporary detour of a heaty nightmare. But rain can last more than it should, and it can ruin everything you had built. - Rose looked seriously at Luisa - I know you will be alright, but I want you to have a cloudless sunny day. I want you to enjoy the present with no pressure or distractions.  
\- Thank you. - said Luisa, kissing her hand.  
\- I am proud of you, Lu. I really am.  
\- But you shouldn't, Rose. I have already relapsed before. Many times, actually. It is all part of the vicious cycle: I get sober, everybody celebrates it, I disappear for days, and I go back drinking again. My dad used to throw parties for every sobriety coin I got, but I think they stop believing in me. I know I would.   
\- I won't. - said Rose, placing her hand on Luisa's legs - I believe you. Always.  
\- Stop with the nonsense, Rose.   
\- I will never lie to you, Lu. - Rose kissed her. - Now, let's eat because the last time I ate one of those was in the courthouse.  
\- Why were you eating doughnuts in a courthouse?  
\- I am a world-known criminal. - answered Rose, seriously. - I am a lawyer. - she smiled, laughing at her own joke. - The youngest in my law firm to become an associate. - she opened one of the blue bags - I have never lost a case.  
\- Smartypants. - laughed Luisa   
\- Smart pantless, you mean.  
\- As you should always be - Luisa grabbed a half-bitten doughnut from Rose's hand - For which law firm do you work? - asked Luisa, eating it - Is it Maracay? That was how you two met?  
\- No. I sued Emilio, actually. Maracay Group versus Frances and Emory  
\- You are their lawyer?   
\- Yes!   
\- My dad lost that lawsuit! He lost a lot of money that day!  
\- Yes, he did. He mentioned that a lot when we went for dinner that night.   
\- Wait! My dad lost the lawsuit on the same night he got the girl? That is the beginning of a beautiful love story.  
\- He did not get the girl that night! - corrected Rose quickly. - And I had always preferred those love stories where two people are secretly in love. They would kill and die for each other, but they can't be together for reasons beyond themselves. You can feel the love in the stolen moments they share, in the little things they do for each other. The greatest love stories are simple, built by the minute. We do not need to have a beautiful beginning to be great, Lu, only the certainty that this will never end.  
For a brief second, Luisa thought about asking Rose what she meant by referring to them as we. But she was scared of pushing Rose away while trying to confess the love they were beginning to experience. Then, she thought about saying that it will never end. But again, it was their second date. Third, if the night they found out about Rose dating her father counted as a date. Rose did, Luisa not.  
\- Luisa! - Rafael took her out of her daydreams - What are you doing here? - screamed Rafael once he saw his sister. - I have been looking for you everywhere!  
\- I got hungry - she said, trying to take Rose out of her mind. - I came here to eat powdered sugar doughnuts from the vending machine - she looked at the vending machine, remembering how Rose used to say that smiling. - I guess I got distracted - she looked at the take-out port - Do you have a coin?  
\- Luisa! We have a dinner party, and the interview starts in twenty minutes! I can't lend you coins to eat your melancholic after-sex snack.  
\- Fine! - she left the kitchen, and Rafael followed her.  
If Luisa had stayed there for a little longer, she would open the take-out port and grab the doughnuts and notice a small letter attached to it signed by Rose, dating today.  
\- Listen, Lu! I need your help today! I know I am far from being the brother of the year, but I need your help!  
\- What do you need?  
\- Talk with Petra! She doesn't answer my calls nor Jane's! J.R. won't participate in the interview, and neither will the twins, but it's not a problem because Mateo will be there. But we need Petra.  
\- I can talk to her, but I won't make promises! Petra was upset about the whole twins skipping grades situation.   
\- Jane thought Petra would understand.  
\- Understand what? Rafa, when it is about the twins, Jane can not have power over Petra! Petra is their mom!   
\- But we are a family.  
\- Are we, tho? I mean, I am not an expert about families, but I think it is when you try your best to make the other person happy. There was that one time when Rose -   
\- Yeah, Rose? - interrupted Rafael - What did she teach you about family? How to sleep with your step-mother behind your father's back? Or maybe it was a valuable lesson when she kidnapped my son? Or when she kidnapped you? Or...?  
\- You don't get the right to tell those things about her! - said Luisa angrily. - You don't know her! Not like I did!  
Luisa walked to the elevator and went to Petra's room. Not for Jane, but for herself. She needed Petra's support for the interview.  
\- When will I see you again? - asked Luisa, helping Rose to zip up her dress on that Monday morning in the Fort Lauderdale motel - I am free next Friday. What do you think?  
\- What? - asked Rose.  
\- Can I see you next Friday? Sexually, I mean?  
\- Luisa, I can't make sexual appointments with you! I have a boyfriend!  
\- Yeah, and you let him travel to Texas only to spend the weekend with me. This is not a one-time thing, Rose, and you know it! We shouldn’t fight it anymore.  
\- This is a dangerous game you are playing, Lu. - she said, facing Luisa.  
\- I know. - Luisa kissed Rose - Are you free next Friday?  
\- Saturday morning. At 8 a.m. Meet me here.   
So it all began. It wasn't a great start, but at least Rose and Luisa knew it would never end. And it never did. Every time they came across to an end, they found a detour.


	4. Chapter 4

\- We are going live in 3, 2, 1 - said a thirty-something woman from behind the camera.  
It was a cloudless night with no stars in the dark sky. The waning moon was shining unpretentiously, and the air was chilly for a summer night. The silver moonlight turned the cold pool water into a silverish glowing viscous liquid, illuminating the marble floor like a reverse disco ball.  
Luisa had some great and secret moments with Rose by that same pool. Their very beginning happened there. And, by now, it felt like a sacrilege to do the interview there, but she had no other choice. Jane wanted to have the interview there. It was ideal for Jane to have the conversation on the place it all began. Little did Jane know that pool was, indeed, the place where it all started, but not her story. Jane's story was a mere consequence of the greatest love story ever told. And Luisa secretly knew that, and every now and then, that would make her giggle because Rose was the beginning and the end of everything she understood.  
Against her several therapists' advice, Luisa constantly thought about what could have happened to her life if she and Rose had never met in that bar. If Luisa hadn't fallen deeply and madly in love with Rose, perhaps she would have - or fight to have - a stable marriage with Allison, and, maybe, she would never catch her ex-wife cheating on her. If that happened, Mateo wouldn't exist, nor the twins. Rose would still be Sin-Rostro, of course, but she would never stop killing people, and she would still be using Marbella as a facade for her illegal business. Emilio would probably be fine, tho. Rose would definitely be alive. Luisa strongly believed that Rose's love for her was the reason why she died. Luisa was her only weakness, Rose herself had said that before and proved it many times too. Luisa was the reason Rose didn't flee when she had the chance years ago. She would always be her reason to stay, and that thought hurt Luisa because she knew that it was her fault. How could love be so vulnerable and, yet, considered a strength? How could they be so wrong at loving each other?  
Luisa walked in silence toward one of the seven director's chairs by the pool and sat on the third one.  
The members of the Villanueva and Solano families were at the Marbella pool lounge. Jane, who was wearing a yellow dress and silver heels, was on the first chair beside Rafael and the interviewer, who was standing. The man sitting on the second chair held his wife's hand and smiled nervously at the camera. His sister was on the third chair, but she wasn't looking at the camera. Luisa was too anxious to look directly at the camera by now, so she looked to her left and saw Petra.   
Petra was angry. She didn't want to be there, but she couldn't deny Luisa's request, not even if she wanted. After noticing the unhappiness of her friend, Luisa leaned closer to Petra. The Alver woman touched Petra on the arm and cracked a joke to make her laugh.   
As soon as Petra giggled, Alba shushed them with angry eyes.   
The older Villanueva woman looked like a princess. Alba wore an emerald long sleeve jumpsuit and a beautiful golden necklace. Xiomara was beside her mom in a delicate pink dress and holding hands with an anxious Mateo in a little tuxedo.  
\- Good night, Miami! I am Kendra Holt, and this is the Miami By Heart! - said the tall woman with a red dress and a microphone in her hands, standing beside Jane - And tonight, we are here with our dear Jane Villanueva for an exclusive interview with the characters that originated our favorite book and telenovela. So, let's make some noise for Jane Gloriana Villanueva!  
The filming crew and some members of the Marbella staff clapped.  
\- Hello. - said Jane - It is marvelous to be here!   
\- It sure is! And we are at the famous Marbella! The place where it all began.   
\- Yes! We are. - replied Jane, smiling. - I mean, it is different now. You see, Marbella has changed a lot since then! Petra has been doing an excellent job here, and Marbella is a great hotel now!  
\- So we heard! - exclaimed the woman - So, Petra, how is it to owe the Marbella?   
\- Marbella is a renowned hotel by itself. It just needed someone capable of managing it to perfection. And that is what my crew and I did! We were able to win many awards, and now several celebrities and even some royalty members choose to spend their vacations in Miami because of the Marbella. You see, our hotel isn't a normal one, Kendra. It is a story-teller! Miami history is on these walls, and people want to be part of it.   
\- No doubt! Marbella changed Miami history forever! And what about the Sin-Rostro's enthusiasts? Do they visit Marbella looking for a way to understand the obscure past Marbella holds? Does the Marbella offer a Sin-Rostro experience to their guests?  
\- We do not monetize the Sin-Rostro's crimes or this so-called dark past here. - answered Petra, serious. Luisa could tell she got bothered with the question because the blonde woman smashed the microphone hard - While many people saw the murders as parts of a wicked story to tell over profits, my crew and I saw the victims. So, once we decided to reformulate the Marbella, we wanted to respect them. And to do it so, we had to change. The Marbella became a family hotel, a delightful hotel, the type of hotel I would like to take my family to enjoy good moments together. Some serial killer fanatics come here looking for activities the Marbella can not and will never offer to their guests. That is true, Kendra, but most of those guests get charmed by us and come back in the following months or years to enjoy everything Marbella can offer.  
\- Indeed! Marbella can be charming! I loved the time I spent here, and I was dying to come back! - said Kendra, looking directly at Petra. - No pun intended - she laughed - But to be honest, Petra, would you say that your love affair with Zazo was the reason you decided to honor the Sin-Rostro's victims?  
\- God, no! - exclaimed Petra. - Definitely not! No! - she laughed - No! My kids were the reason why. My family is my reason for everything I do!  
\- And speaking of them, where are the twins? - as soon as the woman mentioned the twins, Petra's face became serious. - Are Elsa and Anna with J.R?  
\- Listen - said Petra, out and clear, looking deadly to the interviewer - As I mentioned before to your producers, I will not discuss my daughters nor my relationship here. If I were you, I would be careful. Touch their names again, and you will meet my fianceé at the courthouse.  
\- Oh! Isn't this Petra something? - said Jane, smiling at the blonde girl. - You are so entertaining sometimes!  
\- Thank you, Jane. But I am just trying to be a good mom.  
\- Yes, Petra cares a lot about their kids. - explained Jane, facing Kendra - A little too much, right Rafa? - Jane grabbed his arm and laughed - We wanted to have the twins here with Mateo, but Petra is a mamma bear kind of mom, and they are with J.R doing their homework and boring stuff.  
\- Yeah, kids are supposed to do their homework! - replied Petra. - And they are too young to be exposed like that.   
\- Are they? I thought they were super mature! - mumbled Alba.  
\- Mom! - whispered Xiomara. - This is not the place!  
\- It may seem overprotective, but they are still kids - said Petra, looking at Jane - MY kids, by the way! And as their mom, I need to do the right thing for them. And it doesn't matter what or who disapproves because I will always take care of my kids. So call me mamma bear or whatever you want, but I am protecting my family.  
\- Not your whole family, tho - mumbled Jane, moving her mouth away from the microphone.  
\- Neither do you, Jane. - countered Petra, giving the microphone to Luisa. - Neither do you. So stop acting like a hypocrite!   
\- Petra! - called Rafael, smiling. - Not now!  
\- If not now, when? - she replied.   
\- Wow, family, am I right? - said Kendra, laughing - Well, stay tuned, Miami! When we get back, we will read some of your tweets and the questions you made for our guests! I am Kendra Holt, and this is Miami By Heart!  
\- And off! - said the woman from behind the camera - Two minutes, everybody. Alver, with me, you need to powder your nose. You are shining!  
Luisa walked toward the woman while Petra went to the bar. Jane followed her.  
\- What the hell, Petra?  
\- What the hell, Petra? What the hell, Jane? - she exclaimed, swallowing a glass of red wine, quickly - They brought up Zazo?! Sin-Rostro?! Are they trying to begin the murder hotel thing back? Just be honest with me: Is this murder hotel narrative something I will have to handle every time we talk?  
\- No! Petra, it's part of the Marbella story! They can't just ignore it because you asked it!  
\- That's funny because I don't see them talking about how awful of an employee you were, and that was part of Marbella's story! - replied Petra. The blonde took a pause and took a deep breath before continuing - I can't deal with this every time I am with you, Jane. I can't! It has been years, and some people still think about Marbella as the murder hotel you painted in your book!  
\- Listen, I am sorry. Okay? - Jane held her hand.  
\- And what the hell was that about my daughters? I told you a million times, Jane, my personal life is mine to keep! It's no one's business!   
\- I know, Petra, I know! They shouldn't have talked about it! I told them in the pre-interview not to mention them. I am sorry.  
\- Are you? Because I heard what Alba said about the twins being mature enough. This isn't you trying to get back at me for making that decision, is this?  
\- No! Petra, I talked about the twins with Mateo in the car. He was super happy! I was the one who overreacted everything. He is walking on air to study with his sisters. He loves them, and he is excited to be with them every day. It's all settled, and there is no need to discuss it anymore. It's water under the bridge!  
\- No, it's not! Jane, it doesn't work like that. You can't say everything is solved just because you talked with him. It's not water under the bridge! We do need to talk about this! That's what families do.  
\- Family? Petra, with all the respect, I AM acting as a family! Families fight and make amends on the same day. We can make amends at the same hour! I know that it's hard for you to understand that because of your family. You always expect treason or manipulations, but that is not what family means! We are a family. You are my sister! And I love you, Petra. - Jane hugged Petra - Let's go! Let's finish this interview, and if you feel uncomfortable about something, we will get through it. Together. As a family! - Jane let go of Petra - And after, I want to know everything about getting ready to meet my fianceé at the courthouse. - Petra smiled - Are you going to get married?  
\- Something like that - said Petra, spinning the engagement ring on her finger.  
\- How did it happen?   
\- The usual way. I proposed, and J.R. accepted, but we don't have a date or anything.  
\- Well, congratulations, Petra. You deserve to be happy!  
\- I guess - mumbled Petra while walking back to the pool.   
Petra and Jane used to be closer, but everything changed once Snow Falling was adapted to be a telenovela. Petra's schemes were the main reason for their discussions. During the first three years, the telenovela put Petra as the only villain possible. And Jane would say that she tried her best and fought for her, and Petra believed. At least, she wanted to believe. But it all changed when she saw an interview on the internet saying that Charlie Cordero asked Jane to change some things about Michael and that Jane "so gently accepted them," as Charlie mentioned in the interview. After that, Petra skipped their brunches, and they would only see each other in events involving Rafael.   
\- Done! - said the woman behind the cameras after powdering Luisa's nose - Now you are perfect - she put the makeup on a chair near her. - I mean, even more than before. - she downed her hand on Luisa's naked arm until it touched her fingers. - Although I thought it was impossible.  
\- Oh! - said Luisa with a smile on her face, getting off the chair - That is nice of you. - she paused- I am sorry, I didn't get your name. I am sorry. I guess I am a little off today with all the jetlag and being here tonight  
\- No problem - she said, touching on Luisa's hair and moving it to behind her ears.  
\- What's your name?   
\- Denise. - the woman kept looking at Luisa.  
\- Nice to meet you, Denise - smiled Luisa.  
\- Nice to meet you, Luisa - she replied.  
Denise had long brown hair, and she was taller than Luisa. Her baby blue eyes looked at Luisa with desire. She wore a grey long sleeve shirt, white suspenders, and dark blue jeans.  
\- Do you work with Kendra for a long time?  
\- Not quite. I just moved to Miami a few weeks ago.  
\- Really? Do you like it here?  
\- It's beautiful. Miami can be magical sometimes.  
\- It is- said Alver looking around - Why did you move here?  
\- Many reasons, actually. Because of my job, my family, and, well, my ex-girlfriend. Those kinds of things, you know? I wanted to prevent drama from following me.  
\- Yeah, I know that feeling. Ironically, I left Miami because of them. Too much drama for me here.  
\- Yeah, I heard about it. And I am sorry.  
\- Well, you shouldn't. I mean, Denise, it's not your fault. It's mine! I should have known better back then. -Luisa thought about Rose dying in front of her - I am not the best person when it comes to rash decisions. - said Luisa, snapping back to reality - Any kind of decision, to be honest.  
\- But, hey, now you are here. That is a good decision, must I say. I am glad you came back. I liked to meet you.  
\- Yeah, me too. - Luisa licked her lips and smiled once again, looking up. - Miami nights are perfect. Don't you think so?  
\- I do - Denise paused - I got to say, Luisa, I am a little nervous tonight. I am a huge fan.  
\- Of Jane? She has talent, I guess. I didn't finish reading her book, but you don't need to be nervous around her. She's okay.  
\- And what about you? How should I act around you?   
\- Around me?   
\- Yes, you, silly. - Denise pulled Luisa closer - Am I behaving well? - Luisa nodded with her head while pulling her suspenders toward her body. - Great! - Denise got her lips closer to Luisa's. - I didn't want to give you the wrong impression.  
\- Relax! - said Luisa, looking down her body - You didn't. The only impression you gave me was WOW!  
\- Was it a positive WOW or a negative WOW?  
\- Well, Denise, I think you will have to find that out.  
\- Oh, I guarantee I will. - Denise moved her head to Luisa's neck and sniffed it - You smell great, by the way. - she kissed her shoulder - Do you have plans for after the interview? - Denise kissed her way up to Luisa's cheek.  
\- I had - Luisa giggled once she felt Denise nibbling her ear - I guess I can always reschedule a mental breakdown to another night, am I right? - she laughed and looked at Denise with suggestive eyes - Why? What do you have in mind? - she asked.  
\- I have you in mind, so you tell me. - Denise whispered in Luisa's ear - What do you want?  
\- To feel something - answered Luisa instantly. It was the second thing she thought. The first one was Rose, but it seems anticlimax to mention her dead lover to a woman, clearly interested in her. Although, her answer was still about Rose. After all, grief was the loudest way of numbness Luisa had ever experienced, and to feel something other than her painful memories was the only thing she wished other than being Rose.  
\- Oh! I can do this with my eyes close. - Denise started to move her hands up Luisa's back, but the former doctor held them.  
\- Not here, Denise - said Luisa, looking directly at the pool. - After, okay? - her brown eyes gazed at the pool, and Luisa remembered the fireworks - Somewhere else. - she smiled at the woman, trying to hide her sadness. - After.  
\- No problem - she let go of Luisa and took a step back - I think it is time to go, anyway. - she smirked at her.  
\- What? Now? - said Luisa surprised - Listen, I know we had an intense connection, and sure this whole atmosphere and me wearing this dress may tempt you as much as the idea of you wearing nothing but this smile may intrigue me, but won't you get fired if you leave now?   
\- I mean that it's time for you to go to the interview, Luisa. The two minutes are over.  
\- I knew that. - said Luisa in a hoarse voice, walking to her chair - I knew that!  
Denise laughed while Luisa got back. The woman looked at Luisa at every step she gave. Luisa Alver was one of a kind. And that woman knew that more than anyone could ever know, and she wouldn't let Luisa go away easy. Not again, anyway.  
\- And we are back! - said Kendra, now standing beside a tv monitor - We are here at the Marbella hotel with Jane Villanuella, the book author and screenplay writer of Snow Falling, along with her family and inspirations for our beloved characters! Jane, how was it to write a book about them?   
\- I feel like the book wrote itself. These people here are full of stories to tell, and I was just lucky to have them in my life and to be able to write about them.  
\- I think we are all lucky for you to write about them! Your book is a best seller in many countries! It has been five years, and you are still talking about Snow Falling. Did you think about the success of your book while you were writing? Did you think it would be a hit?  
\- Not quite. I mean, after my first book not being a hit, the ghost of failure was hunting me, but when I began to write Snow Falling, I realized that it had to be for myself. I owed myself to write my thoughts about everything that had happened to my life.  
\- Yes, and I think that this is what makes it all so crazy. Some of those things actually happened to you. So, how was it to publish it? Did you ask for their approval? Did they read some passages from the book before you send it to the publishing company? Did you ignore their opinion?  
\- A little of everything, I guess. - Jane giggled - My mom, Rafa, Petra read some parts of the book, and I waited for their approval and opinions. But there were some situations where I had to tell the true story, like Mateo's origin, for instance, so Luisa and I talked a lot and reached a common ground where both of us would be satisfied with the book.  
\- Really? - asked Kendra - And what did you two settle?  
\- Well, hm - said Jane, looking at Luisa - Some of Rose's crimes would be out of the book. And the whole step-mother and step-daughter affair situation.   
\- Yes, I mean, it was an obvious decision. The book was about Jane and not about Rose and me. - explained Luisa - Some of the details that Jane wanted to write about Rose were totally irrelevant to her story. It happened only between us, it affected only us, and I wanted to keep it like that.   
\- But you couldn't. I mean, the Miami Police Department published the "Sin-Rostro: The Sins of Rose.". How did you react to that?  
\- I didn't expect that, to be honest. That book was ridiculous. There is a giant lawsuit against me and Miami P.D. regarding this book because they have published intimate details and some fake information to create a dramatic atmosphere against someone who is not even here to explain herself.  
\- Wait. Is this someone Rose? - asked Kendra, outraged - Do you think that Rose should have the opportunity to defend herself?  
\- I think she did awful things, but she also did spectacular things. One can not and will not overcome the other. But I feel like our relationship got judged by some people who never got the chance to know us.  
\- Are you saying that people misinterpreted your relationship with Rose? What would you tell them?  
\- I would tell them that this moment is about Jane. I did not and will not come here to talk about my relationship with Rose.   
\- Okay, so let's talk about Jane's telenovela! - said Kendra, passive-aggressively - What do you think about the current theories about Scott being the father of the baby?  
\- What? - asked Luisa, looking confused at Jane.  
\- Well, the actress got pregnant, and we decided to use it for the telenovela. - explained Jane, away from the microphone.  
\- And Scott is the father? - asked Luisa, surprised - Jane, I am a lesbian! There is no way that Scott could impregnate me except for artificial insemination, and I would not choose him to father my kid.   
\- There is no need to get mad, Luisa! It is only a theory. - said Kendra - It's been all over the telenovela mentions on the internet. Haven't you watched this week?  
\- I don't watch telenovela.  
\- Luisa lived it - complemented Jane. - She doesn't -  
\- No! - exclaimed Luisa, interrupting - I did not live it. Not the way that you chose to show anyway. I only watched the first five episodes, and it was Jane's perception of the facts. Jane doesn't know what caused many bad decisions that some of us made, and she tried to fill that shallowness with her beliefs. After a while, I realized it hurt me a lot to watch so many wrongly assumed things about me or the people I love.  
\- I beg your pardon, Luisa? I did not assume anything wrong!  
\- Oh yeah?  
\- Yes!  
\- Jane, please don't take it the wrong way, but if Rose were obsessed about killing you, then you would be dead by now! Rose had always fulfilled what she promised. She never made empty promises.  
\- That is reassuring, Luisa, thank you very much! - said Jane, ironically.  
\- I am just saying, Jane.  
\- Okay! - said Kendra - I guess it's time for A Little Bird Told Me! So let's go! Send your tweets with #MiamiByHeart, and maybe, who knows, we choose your tweet to appear here!  
A tweet appeared on tv.   
\- Why pay therapy if I can read and binge-watching Snow Falling and know that at least I am not as stupid as Luisa Alver? #MiamiByHeart - Kendra read the first tweet - Well, that's harsh! What do you have to say about it, Luisa?  
\- If you think that reading Jane's book is enough to don't go to therapy, then I guess you are not as clever as you think.   
\- That's true! But your derived character in the book and the series is seen as super naive or even stupid sometimes. How do you react to the memes and the people judging you for your character? - asked Kendra to Luisa.  
\- Those people were one of the reasons why I chose to leave Miami. - answered Luisa - Not the main one, tho, but it made it easy to decide that I had to go. I am not -  
\- What was the main reason? - interrupted Kendra.  
\- Rose, of course. - she said quickly, but then she continued with her previous answer - I am not a show-off person, I could have said that I had made some tests for my I.Q. My score is high enough to declare myself as a genius, but I don't say that to people. And I know that I am not the walking stereotype of an intellectual person, but I am pretty intelligent. People say that I did some stupid things, but all of the so-called stupid things I have done were either made out of love or something that I am not the only one to blame.  
\- So do you think Jane is also responsible for getting inseminated accidentally by you? - asked Kendra, ignoring Denise's signing that they need to go to a break.  
\- Not entirely, but yes. - said Luisa - I asked her about the insemination, and she said yes. I do that with all of my patients, and only with Jane things went wrong.  
\- I was sleeping at the time. I didn't hear you! - replied Jane  
\- So it automatically transfers all of your blame to me?   
\- You impregnated me! Why are you discussing who to blame?  
\- I want to know why it is so hard for you to admit you were also wrong, Jane. When was the last time you said you were wrong?  
\- I assume my mistakes when I am wrong, but that time wasn't it. - said Jane, defensively.  
\- Okay! Let's go to another break! We will see it after the commercials.  
As soon as Kendra announced the commercials, Luisa stood up and left the microphone on her seat.  
\- I can't do that anymore - she said to Petra - I am sorry for dragging you into it. I thought things would work out. I am sorry!  
Luisa left the pool in a rush. Denise walked after her. Alver went to the hotel lounge and served herself a big glass of wine.  
\- Luisa - Denise grabbed the glass from her hand. - Hey, Lu! Where are you going?  
\- Home. I mean, not home because there is no home for me anymore on this stupid planet! But I am going anywhere but here. I can't stay here any longer!  
\- Okay. I will get my jacket, and we can go wherever you want.  
\- No. No jackets. No nothing.  
\- Nothing? - she repeated with a smile on her face and getting closer to Luisa - I like the way you think, Luisa - said Denise, placing her face on Luisa's neck.  
\- I am sorry, Denise. - Luisa moved away - Can I take a rain-check on us? I can't   
\- Of course, Lu. - Denise touched her cheek. - Are you okay?  
\- No, and I haven't been for the last five years! - said Luisa as if she were removing some weight out of her shoulders - I can't stay here. I can't stay in Miami. What the hell was I thinking about coming back? I should have never come back! It was a mistake! How can I be so stupid!?  
\- I don't think you were stupid, Lu. In fact, I think sooner or later you will see that this is one of the rightest things you have ever done.  
Denise kissed Luisa on the forehead, and then Denise hugged the woman. The camera assistant danced her fingers on Luisa's back. It was good to be touched by someone after all that time. There was something familiar in Denise that drew Luisa instantly into her arms. It felt like home. It was peaceful, just like her moments with Rose. And, because of that, it was also horrifying. Luisa felt like she was betraying Rose for that. How could she be so happy about being in another woman's arms? Would Rose still love her after that? Would she still love Rose by enjoying that moment with Denise?   
\- Excuse me, Luisa, can I talk with you? - said Rafael, approaching her.  
\- Yes. - replied Luisa, cleaning some tears. - Thank you, Denise.  
\- I will see you later - said Denise, walking away from her.  
\- She seems nice.  
\- What do you want, Raf?  
\- What do I want? - his voice was low but angry - Luisa, what is wrong with you? You can't say those things about Jane's book on live tv! People are tweeting about you not watching the show because it's inaccurate, and it can cause her a lot of problems!  
\- But it is the truth!  
\- Luisa, you binge-watch This Is Mars.   
\- Yes, it is a great tv show. What's your point?  
\- Is it accurate?  
\- Raf, I am not the hypocrite here, okay? "This Is Mars" isn't about being a real story. "Snow Falling" is. Jane said many times that her telenovela is about her life. Rogelio has never said that "This Is Mars" is about his life, although the last season's plot about the Pacific Ocean Ambassador being his unknown daughter with his first-love rang a bell!  
\- Lu, we need you for that!  
\- No, you don't need me. You want the perfect picture family! And we are not it, and we never were! Even before Rose's death, we always had problems, Rafael. When Jane released the book, I was thrilled over her. I told Jane that she shouldn't write about Rose and me. Our characters didn't need to be connected, but she did it anyway. People see me as the crazy woman who loved a serial-killer. You see me like that, but do you know who I am?  
\- You are Luisa Alver, my favorite sister.   
\- No. I am the woman who lost the love of her life but isn't allowed to grief her. I loved Rose, Rafael. I tried to stop but I couldn't. She tried to stop but she couldn't. I thought we were addicted to each other, but the truth is we had always belonged to each other, and everything that happened was the universe finding its way to let us be together. Don't you dare ask what is wrong with me, because everything is wrong with me! - Luisa shed some tears. - You can tell them that I went crazy and left the interview. People expect that from me, anyway. People love when I act crazy.  
\- They do not, Luisa!  
\- Tell Jane that I am really sorry. I wish I could stay until the end.  
\- Are you leaving us for good?  
\- Rafa, Miami is full of memories of her. Marbella is where we used to meet. I made love with her a lot of times in that pool. How can I be here and pretend I am okay? She could always tell when I was lying. It doesn't seem right for her.  
Luisa hugged her brother and packed her things. She looked at her empty room.   
\- I love you, Lu - said Rose, lying beside her, wrapped on the white linen sheets from the Marbella. That moment happened on Christmas of 2012.  
Emilio went on a business trip to London that year, and Rose decided to visit Luisa. It has been a few weeks since the last time they saw each other.  
\- I love you so much, Lu - the ginger continued massaging Luisa's cheek - I used to think that I would never love someone, but then I met you. I love you more than I ever loved someone. You changed my life.  
\- Yeah, I can do that - she giggled, kissing Rose - I love you so much. Thank you for calling me.  
\- As if I could stay away from you - Rose kissed Luisa slowly and pressed their bodies together. - Merry Christmas, Lu.  
\- Merry Christmas, Rose.  
\- I have a Christmas gift for you.  
\- Really? - Luisa smiled like a little kid - You are spoiling me tonight, aren't you? - she placed herself on top of the woman and began to kiss her.   
\- Lu, hear me out. - said Rose, stop kissing her. - This is our goodbye, okay?  
\- You hear me out, Rose! Right now is the zillionth time you told me that, and not to prove you wrong, but look where we are. - Luisa pulled Rose to her and kissed the woman. - Here! The only place we could ever belong. With each other!  
\- I don't want to hurt you.  
\- You won't! You never hurt me! Not even when we experienced bondage when you were supposed to hurt me!  
\- I am sorry for that!   
\- Listen, I get it, okay? You won't leave my dad right now. But I love you, and you love me! Why can't this be enough? By now, anyway?  
\- Because you think I will choose you. You believe that I will never leave Emilio, and this will have a happily-ever-after ending. But this is not a "by now" situation, Lu. We are the "by now" situation, not my marriage! You think that I will eventually make a choice, but I already made one! I made a choice years ago. I love you, Luisa. With all my heart, I do, don't you ever doubt that. But I can't live like this. I can't see you anymore. Emilio and I will live in New York. Please don't call me or text me because I can't stay away from you. We need a goodbye, and I need you to understand that.   
\- I thought ours was the greatest love story ever told.  
\- Perhaps, it was. But it doesn't mean we had to have a happy ending.  
-You are dumping me! That is my Christmas gift?   
\- Yes. I am giving you freedom. Live a happy life. Make all your dreams come true, my love. You are destined for marvelous things.  
\- But not you.  
\- I am not marvelous, Lu.   
Luisa hugged Rose tight, and they kissed. When the morning came, Rose was gone, and the room was empty. Just like now.  
Alver's phone beeped. Luisa opened the message of Petra, a question mark emoji next to an angry one.   
The woman left her things in her room and went to her friend's. Petra deserved a proper goodbye. She deserved to know that Luisa was sorry but that she still treasured their friendship.  
Luisa said goodbye to her best friend, to J.R., and her nieces. As she was leaving the room, Petra got her phone and texted a non-saved number:  
“She is leaving! You are the only one that can make her stay!”  
Luisa went back to her room. She carefully opened the door. Sitting on the bed, between Luisa's luggage, there was a woman. She wore a grey long sleeve shirt, white suspenders, and dark blue jeans, but her face wasn't Denise's.  
Luisa smiled. It was absurd to think, but all the women Luisa had fallen in love with for the past years were the same woman, the only one. As if the universe was telling her that it was Rose, it has always been Rose.  
\- Hey Lu - said Rose, smiling at Luisa.  
Luisa immediately closed the door and kissed Rose. It was really Rose. Her touch, her lips, her taste, her smell. Alver laid the woman on the bed and sat on her waist, still kissing her. Luisa wouldn't let her go, neither would Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Luisa couldn't keep her lips away from Rose. 

She had missed her lover and craved for her touch every single minute over the last five years, and she wouldn't let go of them easy. Luisa wanted to taste Rose on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to explore her well-known body with her fingers, with the same excitement, desire, and lust of their first time by the pool. Luisa wanted to feel her sweaty body pressed against hers and to hear Rose sexually moaning on her ear Luisa's name along with some "I love you"s, just like Rose used to do when they were together. Luisa carried in her brown eyes the urge of leaving an everlasting lipstick mark on the inside of her tights, and she desired Rose to do the same with her. 

Luisa had spent so long longing for that moment that she didn't even bother to wonder if it was true or not - and if it was, how on Earth could Rose had survived to the fall, impaling and burning. By now, Luisa's only concern was if that woman was Rose, and she had proved that because no one had this effect on her like Rose. No one could make her feel the way Rose did. So Luisa knew she was with Rose, her Rose! All of the worries and thoughts Luisa could possibly have about right now belonged to the woman standing in front of her. They belonged to Rose, as much as any part of her body and soul.

Rose, on the other hand, planned that moment to be different. Rose had other plans when she entered Luisa's room and unmasked herself of Denise's face. As Rose waited for her lover to walk in, the woman prepared her speech about their past. She wanted to explain her reasons for being there, to explain herself. But Luisa clearly wasn't in the mood to have a complicated conversation about the unwanted decisions they had to make, and Rose wouldn't force her into this discussion. Rose had also spent four long years waiting for Luisa, thinking about Luisa, dreaming about Luisa. When those red lips finally touched hers, Rose had no other choice to give up on reason and surrender herself to the woman she loved and feel all the sensations only Luisa could blossom on her.

Luisa's kisses were highly addictive, and once they kissed, it felt like they had never stopped and would never stop. Rose didn't take time and soon began to unzipped her black dress. The woman dug her nails into the skin to pull the woman closer to her because it felt wrong to be even inches away from Luisa, who moaned after feeling slight pain.

\- I am sorry - said Rose, between kisses - I am sorry!

Luisa bit Rose's lip intensely with a mischievous smile on her face as a way of retaliating. Rose didn't like when things got rough with Luisa, and nothing could ever make Rose more frightened than the thought of possibly hurting her lover. Luisa was fond of experiencing with Rose, and now, the pain had a different meaning other than only sexual pleasure. If she felt pain from her touch, then it meant it was real. Rose was real, and that moment was real. Once she let go of her lips, they giggled. Rose gave a sappy smile at Luisa and pulled her closer. They rubbed their nose on each other while Luisa moved her hand to her back and began to remove her dress. 

Rose slid her hands softly on Luisa's body, helping the woman to take off the dress. Their hands accidentally touched while both removed Luisa's dark blue underwear, and they looked steadily at each other before sharing a passionate kiss. They never felt the need to use words to describe their feelings. Luisa and Rose had always been able to make everything clear by just looking at each other. Both women (although Luisa used to do it more frequently) used to fool around this ability and flirt with each other in a crowded room or plan quick sexcapades for the night. Yet, they also knew the downsides of understanding feelings by just gazing at the other, especially during family events, when, whenever their eyes meet, they could always tell how miserable they were for not being their true selves.

Luisa took her hands down and removed Rose's pants and underwear, still kissing her lips. The ginger woman sat on the bed, with Luisa on top of her. She placed Luisa on her lap and removed the woman's bra. Rose began to kiss and suck her nipples while Luisa hopped on her lap every time those soft lips pressed her skin. 

Alver lay Rose carefully in bed and tied her legs together. Luisa grabbed the woman's hands and held them against the headboard with her left hand. Luisa pressed her other hand against the wall to provide her balance while moving up and down through Rose's body. 

The ginger woman kissed Luisa's arm. She didn't want to waste a single moment and not be kissing her. Luisa smiled briefly after feeling those kisses. She liked to have Rose pressing her lips against her skin with no second intentions during sex. 

Throughout all of their relationship, Luisa and Rose had to learn how to optimize their time together. Time was always something that they wanted but never had enough. Once they realized they were falling for each other, their sexcapades ended up also being the moments when the women showed the raw, passionate, and hopeless affection they had for each other. They had loved each other at first sight, and they continued to prove that to each other every time their eyes meet. Luisa and Rose wore their heart on the sleeve when they were in the same room, and, when they touched, they would, in silence, promise to each other to keep those stolen moments trapped into eternity. 

Rose could feel Luisa's heartbeat on the tip of her fingers, and it felt like listening to your favorite song by accident after years without even thinking about it. It was satisfactory and amusing. Her heartbeat was racing, but so was Rose's. They were beating on the same rhythm, and Luisa rolled her eyes out of pleasure at the same time Rose bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning a short-breath "I Love You.".

For many years, Rose found herself forced to deny the feelings she had for Luisa to many people, including herself. She had a goal, and she couldn't jeopardize everything for a fling. Rose knew that Luisa wasn't a fling after their first weekend at Fort Lauderdale. As their relationship was becoming something serious, Rose knew she could never come clean about her feelings so suddenly because Luisa would beg for her to make a decision she didn't want to do. After all, Rose would make the wrong one for the wrong reasons. But, after Emilio died and the need to keep a disguise was gone, Rose became more open about her feelings for Luisa, and, every moment she had an opportunity, Rose would make it clear that she was, as she had always been, in love with Luisa. 

Alver's hands were sweaty, and so was her whole body. And, slowly, her hands began to slip to the headboard. Once her hands touched Rose's, the woman let go of her hands and placed them over the ginger's chest.

Rose immediately placed her hands on Luisa's cheeks and kissed the woman on the lips while stroking her hair. Luisa danced her tongue on the woman's mouth and started to move faster on her body, and Rose moaned Luisa's name inaudibly while Luisa rolled her eyes to the ceiling and smiled. 

As Alver began to move slower and gently lay down Rose's body. The woman started to kiss Luisa tenderly. They knew they orgasmed together because they always did. It was crazy to think, however, how, after all those years, nothing changed. It felt like that the rooftop had never existed, and those past five years were nothing but a horrible nightmare. Every day, Luisa would wake up wishing for that.

Luisa let go of Rose's legs and gently placed her head on her chest. She put her ear on top of Rose's heart and danced her fingers on top of her grey shirt while Rose petted her brown hair and, eventually, her back. Alver looked at the woman and smiled one more time. It seemed like nothing had changed as if they still were the same people that experienced fireworks after their first kiss and left that pool, thinking they would never see each other again. That moment was peaceful and theirs to owe. Rose returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead. Luisa kissed her breasts, and, feeling the fabric on her lips, she downing her kisses through the woman's body.

Luisa started to move Rose's shirt up. First, Luisa kissed her belly and belly button, but when Luisa felt Rose's scar on her lips, she stopped. She looked directly at the almost 3 inches scar on her abdomen. It was almost invisible to naked eyes, but it was easy to sense once you touched it and, for Luisa, impossible to forget what caused it.

Luisa didn't even blink while staring at the scar. 

It was a hot night, and they had just shared a goodbye kiss over a wintergreen tic-tac that Luisa claimed to be cyanide. 

Rose quickly found out, and Luisa pushed her. Luisa pushed her. 

The hatch door was supposed to be locked, but it wasn't.

Rose fell off the rooftop. 

Rose fell on the statue. 

Rose was stabbed and burnt.

Rose died in front of her eyes.

Rose died.

She was gone! Forever.

Rose intertwined her fingers on Luisa.

Rose moved their hands to her abdomen and put them on top of the scar.

\- See! - said Rose, smiling at her - I am fine. It doesn't hurt me. It doesn't hurt me anymore. - she kissed Luisa on the cheek - Not when I am with you, anyway - she rubbed Luisa's hand with her thumb - or thinking about you, which is always, by the way. - Rose kissed her cheek before sitting on the bed.

Rose removed her shirt and began to kiss her neck. Luisa wrapped her legs on Rose, rested her chin on her shoulder, and, looking down, saw the scar on her back. It was some inches bigger than the one on the front. Luisa wanted to touch it, but she was also scared. Would Rose still feel pain? Was she in pain? Her brown eyes were wide opened and glued on Rose's wound. She couldn't look away, and she also couldn't forget what caused it, what Luisa did that night.

After deciding to sober up, Luisa went to a lot of therapists trying to overcome her loss. After several grieving therapy sessions, group sections, and visits to her shaman. Luisa found herself doing and redoing the same exercise: "What would you say if you saw her one last time?". 

Luisa used to answer that she would beg for forgiveness for pushing Rose to the imminent death. Sometimes, however, her answer would be how much she loved and missed her former lover. In other moments, Luisa would say how much the woman hated Rose for letting it all happened. Rose should have predicted that. She was always several steps ahead, so how could she not see that coming? Was, perhaps, Luisa's fault? After all, Rose trusted her. Rose would never consider the idea of being hurt by Luisa.

Once Rose began to kiss Luisa's breasts, she finally found the courage to ask Rose a question about the only thing she wanted to know. The one thing she feared in every cell of her body.

\- Do you hate me? - asked her, whispering scared to Rose.

Rose stopped kissing Luisa. She looked into her brown eyes, with love on her eyes. 

\- How could I hate you? Is that even possible, Lu? - Rose answered directly, looking at her face as if she was reading her favorite book. Maybe she was because she could comprehend Luisa by only staring at her. Rose smiled when her beloved worried face turned into happy after her answer. - I won't lie to you, tho. When you pushed me, I was angry at you. Mad. Really mad. If I weren't in a coma for a year, I would - Rose paused and chuckled at herself. - No, I wouldn't stay away from you because I can't, but I would definitely do something to get back at you. 

\- Would you? Like what? Would you commit me to a mental hospital? - said Luisa, teasing her. - Or kidnapping me, maybe- she paused - again? - Luisa was with a suggestive look in her eyes.

\- Yeah, maybe I would kidnap you. We had some good moments there. I miss the sub, and you hated it there. - Rose smiled at Luisa, who rolled her eyes. - But, honestly, I don't think I could ever hate you. In fact, I think I can't feel anything other than love for you, Lu. I tried not to be in love with you, but I can't. I guess I am hopeless and helpless in love with you, Luisa Alver. And there is nothing you can do to stop it. - Luisa giggled - What?

\- I am just thinking about something one of my therapists told me about us.

\- Oh, do you mind sharing?

\- It's that, I mean, you are a crime lord.

\- Retired crime lord - corrected Rose. - Because of you. - She sniffed Luisa's neck and then kissed it.

\- Yes. You are a retired crime lord who kidnapped my nephew, which made me not see him for a while, then kidnapped me, had me committed into a mental hospital, killed my father and a lot of other people, and gave amnesia to my sister-in-law's ex-boyfriend. - Luisa moved her fingers around Rose's naked torso. - Did I forget something?

\- I stopped killing people for you. I believe that you should consider that on whatever you are trying to prove. You made me a better person, and you are the perfect sunshine.

\- Whatever- she said, pushing Rose's face far from her, and then she continued. - I am a recovered alcoholic, probably as crazy as my psychopathic mother, who worked and trained you to be the worst criminal Miami had ever seen. I am also a recovered train-wreck who had spent the last five years as the widow of my former step-mother because I have been stupidly in love with you ever since I first saw you in that bar, and this affair was the longest and the best relationship I ever had. Yet, I still pushed you off the rooftop because you threatened to hurt my brother and his wife.

\- I was threatening them to run away with you. - explained Rose. - Once you arrived there, I stopped!

-Yeah. And what does that tell you about us? What are we? - Her eyes gazed at Rose. - What kind of relationship did we have?

\- I already told you, Lu. We are the greatest love story ever told. 

\- I am serious, Rose.

\- Me too! Do you think love is easy? 

\- No. I am sure that love is hard enough. I mean, take us as an example.

\- I am, and that's how I know you are wrong. Love is the easiest thing to feel. I look at you, Luisa, and I love you. Simple like that! Every time that I look at you, I fall in love a little longer for you. I won't say that everything was easy because we played against the odds. We have been playing against the odds for almost ten years, but, at least, we are playing together! And choosing to be with you is easy! I much rather lose everything with you than winning anything with anyone else. I wouldn't dare to change any weird messed-up details about our story because they led us right to this moment. Lu, do you know why I say that ours is the greatest love story ever told? 

\- Because you are a narcissistic sociopath. You have a self-centered and arrogant way of thinking. You want us to be great.

\- No, it's because I know we are great. I knew that the first time I saw you, sitting alone in that bar. You had this energy irradiating from you, and I knew I had to be with you. Once I first kissed you, I was sure we were part of something unique! - Rose bit her lower lip, looking at Luisa - And we are. Because of everything we had been through during all those years. We the bar higher, Lu! Rose and Jack, Romeo and Juliet, Sarah and Holland, Darcy and Elizabeth, Celine and Jesse, Virginia and Vita, named the love story, we beat them. I love you, Luisa Alver. I had only loved you, and I will forever be in love with you. 

\- I will forever be in love with you too, Rose. - Luisa looked at Rose staring at her and smiled. - I missed you every day.

\- I missed you too, Lu. I know I should have reached out earlier. I wanted it all to be perfect for you.

\- You already are. - Luisa played with Rose's hair - I am sorry, okay? - said Luisa in a cracked voice, after a brief silence.- I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did. I am so sorry! - Rose touched her cheek to clean the tears, the woman dropped. Luisa held her by the wrist almost immediately - I am sorry! - she said finally, with her eyes looking at the scar. - I am sorry, Rose! I am sorry, I am sorry! - Luisa kept repeating it while sobbing.

\- It's okay, Luisa! Look, I am here! - she said, looking directly at her beloved.

\- I didn't want to hurt you! 

\- I know.

\- Please don't hate me!

\- I won't! I love you! 

\- I am sorry!

\- I know you are! 

\- These past five years were a living hell, Rose. I needed you so badly! I am sorry.

\- Hey! Now you have it! I won't go anywhere. - Rose hugged Luisa tightly, trying to calm her down. The ginger woman rubbed her back gently and kissed her shoulder softly.

Once Luisa calmed down, Rose lay Luisa on the bed smoothly. Rose covered her girlfriend with some blankets and then lay beside her. They were face to face to each other, yet, Luisa wouldn't let go of her hands. Rose watched Luisa until she fell asleep and kept looking at her until morning.

Rose couldn't sleep that night. Mainly because Luisa was having nightmares, and she was kicking and moving around the bed. But, secondly, because she wanted to have Luisa by herself. Even if it was a sleepy-kicker Luisa, Rose didn't intend to waste a single second not admiring her lover.

The sun rose at 6h45 a.m., and Luisa woke up at 8. Before opening her eyes, the former doctor danced her hands across the bed, wondering if the night that had happened was real or just another dream. Once they touched on Rose, Luisa turned aside with a big smile on her face as if it was Christmas Eve and kissed her beloved.

\- Good morning, sunshine- said Rose, getting closer to Luisa. - Feeling better?

-Yes, because you are here. - Luisa touched her face excitedly.

\- Where else could I go, Lu? - she lay her hand on Luisa's cheek - Everything I need is right here. - she kissed Luisa again. - In you. - Rose kissed her one more time.

Luisa kissed Rose intently and began to touch the woman's body with second intentions, and so did Rose, who, in a matter of seconds, fingered Luisa. Their touching moment was getting more heated, but it got interrupted by violent knocks on the door.

\- Damn it! - Luisa looked angry at the door - It's Petra. - she said, getting out of bed. - I told her I would check out from the hotel last night - she wrapped herself in a robe. 

\- I doubt that it is Petra - mumbled Rose, walking towards Luisa, covering her body on a white linen sheet.

\- Why? Why don't you think it's Petra? - asked Luisa approaching the door - That makes no - the woman put her hand on the room peephole - It's Jane!

\- I told you it couldn't be Petra. Why is Jane here?

\- I have no idea!

\- Luisa! - called Jane impatiently. - Can you open the door? I need to talk to you!

\- I think she wants to talk to me - said Luisa, smiling. 

\- You are such a genius! - mocked Rose - What are you doing? - asked, after Luisa put a chair on the doorknob.

\- Jane used to work here! She knows how to enter people's rooms! She knows all the security protocols and- explained Luisa, opening her bag and grabbing some clothes.

\- Let me stop you there - interrupted Rose - Take it for a person who had an illegal business here: Marbella does not have security protocols.

\- Are you being serious?

\- Lu, how did I enter your room yesterday?

\- I don't know! - Luisa looked at Rose with eyes widened - How did you enter my room yesterday? - the ginger replied with a playful smile. - Fine! Don't tell me! All I know is that I can't take this risk! If Jane sees you, she will drop dead! - Luisa threw her robe in the bed.

\- That solves a lot of our problems. Open the door, let her see me!

\- Luisa! Petra told me you haven't checked out yet! Open the door! - asked Jane, spinning the locked doorknob. - Let me in!

\- Rose, please tell me you are not serious!

\- What? She will drop dead by herself, Lu. I won't kill her! - said Rose, holding Luisa's hand. - I am still keeping my promise, babe!

\- That's not how it works! - Luisa turned around for Rose to zip her dress.

\- That's not what you said! What are you going to do? Punish me! - she pressed her body against Luisa's. - You look so sexy in this dress - she kissed her nape - But you look sexier without it. - she dropped the sheet on the floor - What do you think? 

\- I hate you!

\- You are the worst liar I know. - whispered Rose, tickling her.

\- Just put on some clothes! - Luisa got distant. - This is important to me.

\- You know you don't need to open the door. Jane will get tired and leave. - said Rose, putting the robe.

\- Babe, I have to. I think that Jane and I could use some talk. I mean, I did ditch her in the middle of the interview. I need to explain these things before they get bigger than us. I hate fighting with family, and she is family now. - she kissed Rose - I need to open the door, so go to the closet. Will I see you tonight?

\- Where else could I go? I am all yours.

Of course, Rose meant that in a lovely romantic way to please Luisa because Rose could go to many places, because she had built tunnels through all the Marbella, and everything started - or ended- at that room. It all began or ended with Luisa. 

\- Jane! I am sorry, the door wasn't opening! - said Luisa, finally opening the door.

\- No problem! Hey, were you with someone?

\- No. - Luisa quickly closed the door - Never! I couldn't! I was all by myself, just cursing this door and things like that. 

\- I thought I heard different voices, Luisa.

\- I talk to myself in different voices. - said Luisa moving away from the room - My therapists suggested that. It is good to express my thoughts clearly. Anyway, are you coming or not?

Jane looked at the door a little longer and then followed Luisa to the elevator. The women stayed in silence until they arrived on the ground floor. While Rose used her lover's absence to meet an important person to help her with some plans that she couldn't tell Luisa.

A young man wearing a sailor outfit guided them to a conference room filled. The room had a large table with food enough to feed a family, but there were only two chairs around the table. Jane entered the room first and sat in the chair closest to the door, while Luisa sat on the other. They were facing each other in silence, and it was only when the man closed the door that Jane finally began to speak.

\- You don't need to worry about last night, okay? Rafa and I were able to revert the little chaos you did. 

\- What do you mean by chaos? I answered all the questions that that rude woman asked me.

\- And then you left. Right after you tell everyone you didn't watch my telenovela. Twitter went nuts after that statement!

\- I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think how people would overreact to that. I could explain everything after, but I couldn't go back because it was too much for me.

\- But you had committed yourself to the interview. You told Rafa and me that you would participate! Kendra prepared questions for you, and then she had to improvise because you weren't there.

\- I told you and Rafa that I would be there if no one talked about Rose or our relationship. Dealing with her death was a challenge, Jane, and I told you it would be too painful to talk about that! My shaman sent you a letter about that! 

\- Yeah, and he did. From prison, by the way! Why do the people you care about are all criminals?

\- He is not a criminal! He and the judge got into an agreement for him stealing that dog! He is not in prison anymore.

\- That's relieving!

\- And Rose redeemed herself!

\- Not to me, she didn't.

\- But neither did you, Jane. - said Luisa, pouring herself a glass of coffee. - Your readers may think I am stupid, and honestly, I couldn't care less about them, but don't forget that I am not! I know a lot of things! I know, for example, that you helped the police to write that book about Sin Rostro.

\- Juanita Lunarca Kraft co-wrote it! Not me. We happened to work at the same publisher, but I don't even know her!

\- You can fool my brother, Jane, but you can't fool me! Juanita is the Spanish equivalent of Jane, Lunarca is the inventor of Croque Monsieur, the French grilled cheese, and Kraft was the first person to patent the processed cheese. Your name is Jane, and you love grilled cheese. You know Sin Rostro's story, and you are fond of the Miami Police. 

\- You are right, it's me! But Rafa doesn't know that, and he can never know that. I didn't want you two to fight over me writing a book about her, but at the same time, it was Michael's precinct asking me to help them. How could I deny their request to do it?

\- I don't know, Jane, maybe in the same way you had denied mine - answered Luisa. They remained in silence for a few seconds, and then Luisa continued. - You know, that's the whole problem, Jane! I had to spend years trying to overcome my silly mistakes, but you think you can solve all of your wrongdoings with breakfast and victimizing apologies!

\- Luisa! It's not victimizing! Your so-called silly mistakes are defending a sociopath, while my wrongdoings are what? Writing books telling the truth about events in my life!

\- The truth? Jane, I read Sin Rostro's book. And it's not real. Not us, anyway. Rose didn't know who I was when we first met, and we wouldn't be together if she did. And if there was any seduction game, I guarantee that Rose was the one played, not me! Plus, we were not as dysfunctional as you wrote - continued Luisa, drinking a little coffee - We had our problems, and yes, they are different than the ones most people have, but we could also bring the best of each other. She cares about me. She had never hurt me, and she would never cause me, or the people I love, any harm.

\- She kidnapped my son minutes after he was born! She threatened my family! She made Rafael suffered so much for so long that I can't believe that you are saying those things about her! - exclaimed Jane, angry. - She was awful!

\- And how is that determined, exactly? I mean, I worked along with the police against the woman I love. Am I an awful person for betraying her? Petra pushed her lost-twin-sister off a balcony. Is she awful? Rafael had made some mistakes trying to keep Marbella to himself, and he isn't the brother of the year. Is he awful because of that? Are you? 

\- Me?

\- Yes. Are you awful for not recognizing your mistakes? Because you are always right, even when you are wrong. And if you, for some reason, decide to assume your mistakes, then it's because you are the bigger person in the room and not because you are feeling regret. Does that make you an awful person?

\- Listen, I am sorry for whatever I did to you, Luisa. I didn't intend to hurt you or whatever harm I caused to you. You are clearly upset with me, so I am sorry.

\- Yeah, me too, Jane. - Luisa put her hands on her head - I know she did terrible things to you and Rafa. I am not blind or anything. I love her, but I am well-aware of her flaws. - she played with her hair - What happened on that rooftop was a desperate moment for Rose because she wanted to run away with me, Jane. And I could, but I wasn't ready to give up on my family, and, to be honest, I am still not. It's just too hard to find a balance between her and all of you. I can't be without her, but I can't be without my family. Either way, I lose. 

\- So it is a good thing that Rose is gone. - said Jane, touching her sister-in-law's hand. - That way, you don't have to choose between anyone. 

\- Perhaps. - replied Luisa. Maybe if Jane told her that before she reunited with Rose, her reaction would be different. But now, hearing about Rose's supposed death was like keeping a dirty little secret. 

\- And you are doing really good without her, Luisa. - said Jane, smiling.

\- I guess. - Luisa looked at Jane's eyes and returned the smile.

\- I saw you with that camerawoman last night. - Jane prepared her bread to eat - I think that she likes you. And I felt that you kind of like her, don't you?

\- Something like that - answered Luisa, laughing at Jane. - Yeah. I kind of like her. 

\- She was with you in your room, wasn't she? That's why you took too long to open, right?

\- Yeah, you caught me. We were together the whole night. And I think we will be together for a long time, in fact. I can see a future with her.

\- I can't wait to meet her, Lu!

\- Oh, but I can! - mumbled Luisa laughing. She wanted to keep Rose to herself. No disguises, no lies, only them as it always should be.


End file.
